Rebel Girl II
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: there is a time everything changes, returns and in fact never changes. C'è a time when the darkness rises feeding of evil, a time when our protagonists after many years are forced back together in the battle between life and death.
1. Prologue: the dark sky

**_Prologue: a dark sky_**

* * *

The sky that covered the city of Russia was leaden, a gray shade so as to appear almost black, totally disturbing. The wind was not blowing even, everything seemed to be terribly static. The cold seemed to penetrate to the bone, but there was not even the snow. Or the rain. Only the far too unusual darkness for what must have been a summer's watched the show out the window with dark eyes, sometimes terrified.

Now were the days that feeling of Magone had wrapped in it's icy mantle. She lived there for about five years and this was the first time she attended a performance of the gym was quiet, the children were absent, and soon they would begin again the lessons for orphans of the monastery acquired by Yuri and Boris years ago.

Nadja, however, was out for some errands and would be short return. Julia paid no attention to the very different findings. Everything was way too weird. At times even felt something pulsing and pawing insistently in her chest, the powers required to prying eyes secrets seemed to want to explode with vehemence and sometimes she could not even hold them up to feel bad.

And maybe it was just the one to upset her. It had never happened even at the beginning of the crazy adventure lived five years earlier. That feeling the awe-inspiring. «Do you think too what I think?»

A shrill voice behind her made her jump, but his eyes remained glued in front of the increasingly gloomy view. «Yes ... Nadja, this is not normal»

Nadja beside her, losing her also among the show beyond the window. She felt confused, she was almost afraid to tell what they knew. «Hilary told me that in Japan is the same» Nadja had not the courage to look at her, she had also sensed a disturbance in the balance of the body and the elements controlled by them.

«And Mariam? Did she say anything?» asked Julia thoughtfully. She could not hear her friend a few months ago because of the girl's commitments but nevertheless still resisted their friendship over time.

Nadja shook her head in desolate.«She switched off the phone. Nayra told me that Mariam is occupied.» Both smiled slightly, when two beams of light rose from the bottom in a continuous twinkling of lights and flashes that fought each other, until crossing the highest part of the sky, and then explode into a deafening windows trembled violently, violently shattered, while the two girls fell to the ground protected by a sudden barrier appeared out of nowhere.

The wind came into the room, destroying everything. «It was not me!» Said Julia. She would not believe that she had really lost control. A stained black mark by short stretches of light appeared in the sky. It seemed pulsing with macabre lifted Julia still shaken. She dared not look that dark and sinister brand. «I think that something has changed.»

* * *

She loved California since she lived there and loved it even more when shooting the film she was working on for some weeks took place at the beach.

Yet there was something different, totally unexpected in everything could sky so dark persisted for too many days, she could feel the continuous turmoil of the elements come crushed in a grip that seemed to once again unleash the order. Mariam knew all too well that feeling. Not she felt since they had sealed _Chaos_ five years ago.

«To date we have done» screamed the records and at that moment a little girl with long hair blacks and emerald eyes about three years ran toward Mariam. «Mommy, in arms»

A slight smile came over the face of the girl and make caring caress her hair now disheveled little girl, and then turned a meaningful look toward her menager and colleague Jordan.«This atmosphere I do not like ...» she whispered uncertainly. She hated talking in that tone, and even more hated not knowing what was going on.

«You could call Julia, or Nadja or Hilary ...»

«There is the time zone, Jordan» she said flat putting down his daughter, ignoring the allusion of his confidant look. «Or you could ask Ozuma.I am sure that…»

Her eyes were reduced to slits full of repressed feelings. There was anger, disappointment, disillusionment, bitterness. A continuous tangle of feelings and excited that he could not explain.

«Never. We closed a long time ago and you know why,» she said was about to reply, when the same beam of light hit the sky in Miami, falling to the ground with a tremendous explosion that split the sea in half and coloring the black water.

Mariam swallowed, she did not dare to look. She narrowed her eyes enough to feel pain. An electric shock seemed to cross her brain with a deafening and ping. " _The end is near_."

* * *

It had been a few days since the first wacky event and the fear of being hurt again had traumatized Hilary. She knew she would have to catch a plane and get to her friends but fear seemed to have traumatized to the point that Hilary could not even open a book for exams to tried to ask her mother if she saw those strange flashes but the answer was negative. She had believed to be mad until Takao had asked to her the same question.

The dark sky in the word wasn't good. She would not move home until it was needed. Hilary was terribly afraid and everything was happening looked at the leaden sky of the most hidden places of the forest whose call seemed to have settled for too many days.

* * *

He did not feel even the smell of the rain lead fill the palate. Ozuma did not feel anything and she knew it was not branches of the trees rustled just, created a dense dome and dense enough to make things even more gloomy forest, and yet they seemed to bend and break before the majestic sight and severe black sky. Ozuma almost she trembled. He could feel every movement his accomplice weaker powers than the four he Dunga was trying to understand what was happening.

The elders had suggested them to regroup as soon as possible by giving them a complex message.

« _And there will come a time when that was combined will be divided again, a time where only the ether will reign supreme after a long sleep. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Eternal fusion between past and it will be blood, death and destruction. continuous and constant change, death and life once again unite.»_ A voice weak and solemn preferred once again that speech.

Ozuma turned to the enemy became friends with a blank look, sometimes even puzzled. «Who knows, maybe this time is completely unpredictable,» added Sapphira. She knew that no one would ever trusty up in her bottom. It was much easier to wear a cynical mask and bad, a mask that he never wanted to tear.

A new flash of violet light through the sky from below, exploding in the sky with the famous black fire risen much more violence.

The three were absorbed, terrorized and dominated by those curse was reborn again.

* * *

 ** _Space author_ :**

 **Hello! I need to vent after the last event and I decided to write a new first chapter of "Rebel Girls" by removing the old version and re-elaborating the plot with darker and darker point is that the old version had taken a turn I did not like, I had moved away from what I wanted to do, and instead I decided to regain possession of something of mine recovering items that had in common the previous versions with this new part. I thought of everything!**

 **So we'll see you very soon with a chapter full of novelties.**

 **With love,**

 **Lady**


	2. No time

_**No Time**_

* * *

Their eyes seemed empty, broken just by the veil of apprehension that wore their spirits. Someone had even doubted asking for help to B.B.A but that was a situation required. There were some absences and all had puzzled many of them.

The only swing of the pendulum clock hands seemed to mark the time that seemed to the door opened and Ozuma strained his neck in that direction. He wanted to see Mariam.

He had severed their relationship after two and a half years for mutual pure wanted something more serious, a village life away from the spotlight, Mariam, however, wanted to continue her life in America and over again both had begged herbcompanion to follow him in her own part of the world.

And finally he did not want to cause further pain for her and for himself, and after yet another quarrel was simply gone away, closing their relationship.

A dark-haired girl appeared on the edge of the door. «Good to see you, too bad that this is yet another dangerous situation». Julia jumped up and with an energetic leap Hilary crushed in an embrace. « I missed you!».

Seized by sudden enthusiasm began hopping merrily on site, ignoring the puzzled looks of their friends, when with a push, Nadja pushed Julia and flung herself into the arms of the Japanese, starting a war with Julia.

«Looks like someone does not want bothering her presence.» said a gruff voice and full of ran her eyes over all until she find Sapphira. Curly stood comfortably sitting on a black chair with her legs crossed and a piercing gaze and dangerous.

«What the hell makes that here?».

Ozuma clenched his jaw. Unfortunately, like it or not, he was forced to take her with arrived in his village six months before, he had found her in the river unconscious and covered with blood and body cuts. For months, then, he had tried to stay away from her.

He did not want to know anything about her, nor of what had passed. He had preferred to cure it and then not listen to anything. Those would be just useless speculation. And then, just before the black sky, Sapphira had had told him of the resurrection of Vorkov, of how she had survived five years ago through her tears.

He believed her, although he would have liked. They had a very strange relationship.

Again the door opened again and Ozuma strained his eyes to that wanted to see again, he did not care if he would not rivoluton the word, he just wanted to see with his own eyes how Mariam was. It was not enough that he had stolen the letters to Jesse, not now that finally something had begun to knock at his door. He had never forgotten but look for her, tell her how he felt, would only hurt she was his life, as he had nothing to offer her. "Love is not always enough"

«We can start the meeting,» declared Jordan, the latest arrival, a hint of a smile and by connecting to the computer of his grandfather Daitenji.

It was a blow to the heart. «First of all: what is happening? Where is Mariam? Why this black sky? Why it seems to have lost control of my powers?». Julia could no longer restrain herself and choked up that was crushing her limbs was relentlessly exploded with unexpected violence.

It hurt to see what was going seemed almost absurd that her crimson element esternava externalized alone with sudden violence; and more time passed and she felt control decrease. Julia only knew that something was wrong. Not only in her.

Hilary also timidly raised her hand. «I don't understand. The same goes for me too ... I was attacked by my own element».her memories of a few days before were still vivid in her mind. She knew she was a danger and she would never want to hurt her friends.

She had felt the beginning of the change about a month before but had not paid much attention, Hilary believed that her unwell was due from everyday life that they had removed all freedom and then had passed the exam, she should feel free. And instead she had begun to feel bad day after day, until the appearance of the black sky.

«Let me just say ...» just a tinny voice came out of PC audio speakers. «Jordan, turns your computer! Now». In a quick moment the boy turned the screen. Mariam was there, her face just tired and wet hair and makeup still girl on the other side of the world just raised her hand and smiled slightly weak. «Even if I can not see you all ... hey! I have little time, I'm on set right now for notturn scene and I can't reach you before the end of next week».

«As you wish, Princess» said sarcastically Sapphira.

Mariam stiffened, pressed her lips to create a straight and resentment were re-exploded. «What is she doing here?» she snapped. The actress could not believe that it had lowered again Sapphira alongside Ozuma. Their hands were clasped, seemed quite intimate. She hated that picture, hated him for being back with her after who knows how long.

It had been the hardest thing to say goodbye, and then lie to lie after their break, never to be sought. It was not fair. It was not right to force him to a life he never wanted. It was not fair to pretend that everything would be fine after that secret which trailed for years.

«At least I'm here, you? You are there to do something, who knows with whom.»

«Sapphira, stop,» said Ozuma in a tone that brooked no argument. He was very embarrassing that kind of meeting. He had hoped to see his Mariam until the last moment and only now finally managed to fully learn how stupid it was. It hurt to be so far apart. Two strangers.

«Thank you, Z ... Ozuma. I was saying ... I got to know the prophecy and analyze it, and I came to the unexpected conclusion: this time no mention of Chaos or Kratos but something more powerful, it is a kind of balance between good and is called power ... is a kind of perfect mixture of good and evil and ... there's a fifth princess to found»

Followed one another a series of murmurs perplexed and amazed, no one knew what to say or what to say. Everything seemed so terribly absurd. «If there is really a fifth princess, how will we find out? In short, the elements are four. And we can not even dominate absurd» asserted Julia disbelief.

«Less than you think,» said Nadja apathetic, remaining composed in her position. «Our powers are connected, it might be much easier than what you believe».

A sarcastic laughter echoed throughout the room. «You ... Are you really believe it's that simple? Vorkov is risen, bitches. You don't have the slightest idea of what will make you. He aims to are the strongest creatures could enchant, you are keys and treasure chest» said Sapphira with a victorious smile, then laid her head on Ozuma's shoulder for the sheer pleasure of irritating Mariam.

«We should trust you? Seriusly? Of course, I'm already putting all my trust in someone should remember the fake pregnancy, betrayal and offenses» said Mariam unstressed, putting her gaze on her ex-boyfriend.

«I believe in her . If I brought her here there is a reason. It was the first to tell me what was coming and itbwas right.»

«Well, you believe whoever you want. Do you think I care anything? Absolutely it not» it was all too easy to lie to would never have believed that it would be so complicated reviewing those two together. It had been a slow, deep and painful punch to the heart. If Mariam could just would never go to Tokyo but had a valid reason to return: her friends.

She let out a heavy sigh, and at times almost liberating. «And then Sapphira's your problem, not I mean is that she was part of the enemy's hand, has the opposite power to that of Nadja and complementary to mine. She is like us in practice »

«Uhm ... can we go on? We are not "mail of the heart"» asserted Nadja swallowing discomfort. «And in any case I don't understand for what reason absurd everything seems to be normal again».

«There is a balance of forces. Simple» said Sapphira. A wicked grin came over her face. «We have no time. The world is ending.»

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

 _ **Ah yes, the chapter ends well! I'm not very proud, it is not among the best written so far but leaves the veil of mystery and the writing satisfies me more than the previous this point of view I preferred to change something like a harbinger of what will happen to the girls.**_

 _ **Keep well in mind the words of Sapphira when he talks about in the next chapter we will see some good (or bad) including the meeting between Ozuma and Mariam *-* are you ready for adventure?**_

 _ **To the next chapter!**_

 _ **A special thanks to Indigo and Jupiter Ale! I love you guys, you are fantastic! THANK YOU TO BE HERE WITH ME! IT MEANS A LOT!**_


	3. Lies, lies and again lies

_**Lies, lies and again lies**_

* * *

«Yes, of course it on set I had to record some fake kiss,» said the girl quietly, then covered her mouth with both hands to hold back a laugh. «But this is my colleague that every time is always with his tongue out. My God, how disgusting!» She said, bursting into loud laughter crystalline.

Ozuma startled for a could never forget that laugh and that melodious voice imprinted in his mind like a tattoo and involuntarily smiled. His body trembled just as shocked by a hot wind, suddenly awakened from the torpor in which he had lived in those two weeks. He fought against himself and his hands trembling before knocking on the door of the semi-open living finally was there and nothing seemed to be more perfect and complicated, beautiful and sad at the same time. «Hi» he greeted.

Mariam stiffened, standing up and moving some small step toward him. She had to stop the tangle of emotions that was crushing her stomach in a vice wrapped her arms wrapped in a heavy wool sweater larger than a few cuts around her body, and a face of the deformed face, and a few strands of hair blacks fled away from the middle bun that trapped the hair. «Hey.»

She did not know what to say or do or how to seemed almost absurd review Ozuma after two years and up to that point had never really developed the idea of meeting him again.

«How are you?». Ozuma cursed himself mentally for the stupidity just spoken. He had a million confusing and direct questions swirling like crazy in his mind and had spoken of all the most stupid and banal.

«I'm fine?» Mariam felt the tension embrace her body and crush her chest. She was looking at him, she craved the need for contact and never would have believed that their first meeting would be so ... strange. Smiled falsely, Mariam, was smiling as she had never done with had broken her heart and left her alone, unaware of her pregnancy and only reason that would make millions of steps back.

The had tried many times and eventually gave way. Evidently she was not enough for him. After all, she would be the cause of her only she had known, if only Ozuma knew what was the reality now they were a family.

One moment, it was enough for a miserable, tiny, minute, and both had a blast from the past, retracing unknowingly together a blast from the past. «I would say that I'm fine. I enjoy the first day of break after eight weeks.» she added faking a smile.

«I'm glad to hear it. I'm fine too…» Again Ozuma cursed himself. He wanted to tell her it was happy do see her again but his was just a false lie or a half truth. It hurts.

Falled suddenly a scream, followed by the sound of small steps toward the stairs upstairs. A girl rather low with long hair tied in two braids messy, fortunately the light blue skirt and white T-shirt was still clean ran toward Mariam, clinging to the leg of the girl screaming without stopping for air. «Mommy, Mommy, Mommy ... I'm hungry.»

Mariam rolled her eyes, giving herself a light slap in the face. «Oh God».

Ozuma watched the scene speechless and perplexed. For a brief moment he did not understand what was happening. A million questions began to swirl in his mind.

He did not want to jump to conclusions, but the little girl had called Mariam "mommy", could not child was perhaps proof of the betrayal he had suspected before they leave? Or maybe there was something more?

Mariam looked to raise the baby in her arms with a loving smile on her face and suddenly the picture became clearer: that's why Jordan was there: to be close to her daughter and his not ask anything, he continued to feel remorse and discomfort grow in his chest.

«Then…».

Mariam bit her lip and looked away guiltily, then fitted to the fringe of the little girl gently, revealing two big bright eyes and brilliant emerald green of a wonderful identical to those of her mother. It was identical to her as a child. «Yes, she is my doughther».

She laid her eyes on the little girl who had grabbed a lock of hair of the mother, starting to play. Or rather, pull. Mariam struggled to hold back a cry of pain, then add. «Nayra, he's a friend of Mom. Say hi to Ozuma».

Nayra looked at the uncertain grim blader. She looked so funny and seemed to want to look and see if she liked or not and suddenly stuck out her tongue with a grimace amused. «Hi, Opula» said Nayra with tender and childish voice laughing, and then reach out to him.

Ozuma looked Mariam and Mariam looked Ozuma. The princess felt incredibly guilty.

Because of her had robbed two people of love and had hurt the people he loved most. She felt dirty, she just wanted to sink into an abyss and not return to the surface but would fight until the would be allowed to restore order in her life once she returned to had been extremely painful to see Sapphira close to him again and again remember it as he had treated the last time they were revised.

«I see… Things are changed» said Ozuma irritated, but that child was something familiar. He could not hate her.

Mariam shook her shoulders and then put down Nayra, holding it for evil. «Oh, yes. The things are change» she said sarcastically, then added poisonous: «There are those who you rebuild a life and who continues to go behind the slut» and without another word he turned, leaving Ozuma lost in thought darker.

What on earth did she mean? Why she had added that last sentence resentful?

«Do you think what I think so too?».Sapphira's voice made him jump and scare, ridestandolo from destabilizing vortex of dark thoughts.

«What?».

A grin came over the face of the young girl, only to stiffen her features and separate the lips in a theatrical sigh. «The brat does not look like Jordan.»

* * *

She had known from the first moment that the things for her would not be at all easy, and yet he did not think someone would have ostracized. Sapphira found herself far away, isolated from the group.

The difficult parts glances of the girls hurt her, stabbed and tore her bleeding heart. She did not deserve such , her enemy Mariam not even looking her. Julia turned barely irreverent looks, while Nadja and Hilary spoke behind her back.

From the outside this behavior seemed childish and offensive, but Sapphira knew why: they were afraid of her and this made her feel did not mind the pain, nor feared loneliness and yet, in likelihood, she also wanted to be included in their group.

She was envied.

And among them it was Nadja to hurt her all they had spent in the chill of loneliness, Sapphira had believed that Russian would try to give her a second chance, but the opposing historical persisted in rejecting the idea that she exaggerated in the past. After all, every action and every thought had been led by a despicable that she longed to was the only reason that had driven her to help her allies ... in spite of the _little_ secret she was hiding.

Sapphira hated being there, at the bowling alley. The game room was quite large, different types of games were arranged far away from the track but she remained away from it inserted a coin in shooter video game, when suddenly she saw the cursor moving on its own select the "second player" and instinctively look up.

«What are you doing here?».

Kei raised and lowered his shoulders nonchalantly. «Play.»

The hint of a slight smile appeared on the face of curly as her hands gripped strongly the plastic seemed that the two were working in perfect sync, destroying every enemy in a few moves with masterly skill, until Kei said something. «I'm watching you.»

The girl took aim and with a masterful shot hit the enemy of Kei, saving him from certain death and the end of the game. «Should I care?» she said rhetoric, wincing when the half russian stole the score.«I have my reasons, Hiwatari».

«Be careful. I know what you're hiding, and I don't like it.»

Sapphira stood still, petrified. Both arms fell to her sides and her eyes suddenly became empty. She tried to move her lips but her mouth was dry, incapable of making a sound and only a "ding" her back to reality, waking abruptly from catatonic state in which she had slipped. «You don't know me, you do not know what I'm capable»

Kei looked at her with sufficiency and without a word gave her shoulders, raising an arm in greeting. «Reach the group at the track.»

* * *

Nadja trimming one angry glance in the direction of Sapphira. Pure hatred lay in her heart and the brood anger long-time seemed agitated as the stormy could also be spent twenty years but the anger that had been simmering for the weaver would never subsided. It hurt to know that she have answered the trust in the wrong person, in her that during her childhood and adolescence was considered like a sister, receiving in return only lies and silly she had also played its part, too had made mistakes.

Nadja had tortured when Sapphira had been requested and had drawn even pleasure. The friendship had been broken, broken by the rivalries that wore both. «If Kei going to make her play with us, I don't play.»

She had seen the girl take a seat on the bench of the Red Team. Mariam response took her eyes. «Changing Direction ... I, Julia and Sapphira go beyond and Hilary goes from here with Takao and Max, are you happy»".

Nadja snorted and Sapphira guilty lowered her eyes for a second. It would have been very complicated, she was sure.

* * *

Ozuma's gaze was fixed on Nayra, completely absorbed in his words of Sapphira tortured him for far too many days and how he tried he could not find a real connection. Everything seemed so ... absurd.

He had seen many times Jordan do some outpouring both towards Mariam, who Nayra and seemed almost absurd and highly unlikely that Sapphira was saw a little hand rest on the couch and the little body of a child to climb a height that seemed enormous. Ozuma instinctively smiled and wordlessly took her up, making her sit beside him. Unexpectedly, the little girl stood up, printing a gentle kiss on his cheek, then resumes playing with a fake phone all pink toy.

It was strange. Definitely. He was in contact with Nayra and a familiar feeling grew in him. That gesture, so genuine and unexpected, gave him a sweet feeling of warmth and affection. Just he lifted a hand and dipped it in the girl's hair. «You're a good girl.»

Nayra smiled to show her teeth in a funny face and two small dimples formed around her mouth. «The princesses have to be kind.»

Mariam turned around, ignored even the strike just made, it seemed almost paralyzed on the spot but her legs kept moving until it reaches its place, avoid doing with little seemed to emerge with Dunga savage vehemence and in her mind he signed a series of "what if?".

«Ma'ma, your phone.»

Mariam smiled already knew what would happen from then on. She picked up her cell phone pocket and chuckled had given her a toy phone to her daughter useful for learning but that worked almost like a regular phone, except for the fact that it only Nayra used to write long messages composed exclusively of emoticons.

There were lots of little hearts, stars, trees, some food, smile and tongue out. And, of course, she was forced to respond in kind. «Don't cheat!» Said Nayra offense.

Ozuma kept watching the scene curiously, did not even know what to say and instinctively tried the Mariam's eyes, as if waiting.

«It's a fake phone. Nayra can just contact me.» Then she picked up the phone showing what the baby had done the did not know why he felt the need to tell him something about them; It was stupid. Very stupid. «And these are the messages that she sent me.»

The two were silent for several seconds, eye to eye, then burst with a little laugh. «No laugh» said Nayra puffing out cheeks put an arm on the shoulders of the child, and then place them again once the red circle that she had through her hair, then pulled her against Nayra and smacking her a kiss on the cheek. «You're my love.»

Jordan edged look. He hated with all his being that pathetic scene. He had to find a way not to lose again Mariam and knew exactly what to do. A wry smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

The damn mission was destroying everything.

The researches of the fifth princess seemed increasingly futile. They had spent days in the grueling news, spent forces and energies on an empty, they had tried to work out well and the results were a complete disaster.

It was nothing but a miserable, yet another hole in the stretched her arms across the table in the bar and touched her forehead as soon as the cold surface of the table where sat the Russians, Julia, and, unusually, even Kei.

The blonde was frustrated and stressed out than Nadja had for some time. She hated that situation increasingly unsatisfactory and her work seemed not to want to give her return to Japan several times tried to type a few chapters of her new novel, but the result came down to a few lines that are always erased. It was frustrating.

And it was also frustrating the situation that had arisen between her and Boris because of her frustrating not being able to focus on what Nadja wanted to tell, it was frustrating not to find the most valuable support. Because, as far as could love Boris, he could not fully understand her concerns. «I want to disappear. Now,» she muttered through clenched teeth.

«Now, we still have time. We just need to work out a strategy.» said Boris that sentence with disarming traveled the map of the areas already examined carefully and barely noticed the glare that Nadja had trimmed. The knight lifted just look. «Don't you also believe that it is all too quiet? In short, it's been three weeks and nothing happened».

«Why? Do you trust that crazy Sapphira?» Asked Julia and Nadja shook their head in denial.

«Not me ...» he reached in the direction of Nadja's eyes and Kei's and his expressione changed into an evil grin. «But between us there is someone who has some kind of relationship with the bitch».

«Tze.» replied Key bored. If Boris was thinking to use him, the Russian made a mistake. A big mistake.

Nadja arched both eyebrows and her face became deformed in a disgusted. The very thought that that viper could put her filthy claws on Kei shook her body. «Absolutely not!»

Boris clenched his jaw and clenched his fists until his knuckles to whiten, his eyes appeared to be bloodshot. If only he could have yelled at her. This was hating and hated even more the fine line made of anger that had torn their relationship up to consume the edges. «What's the problem?».

Two hands forcefully struck the table and the tiny figure of Nadja jumped up, ready to throw up every word with hatred for Boris. «You don't know, shit. Sapphira is a clever manipulator, she is dangerous and you believe that Kei can do something for us, I don't care of this discussion. It's stupid»

«Because it's stupid, Ivanova»"

«Be quiet!» Cried Boris and Nadja in unison.

«Is that you don't understand. You are so afraid to try because she is like you. Sapphira remember who you were. Surprise surprise, you also have had a chance for redemption».

The sound of a slap echoed for a trembled with rage, her hand was still raised in the air, tears had begun to slip on her face. A deep pain had begun to burn her chest. Her scars were still torn once. Boris put his hand on the victim's cheek, when Nadja asked with a trembling voice: «Do you really think that of me».

Boris didn't dared to answer, no one dared to say more.

Boris barely moved his lips when a violent gust of wind struck the local glass to reduce it in a thousand means. The noise was strange, at times almost unreal. He is pounding with joy deadly in the air already saturated with earth shook eager and hungry for blood and a smoky black blanket swallowed the light, making descend to the ground with blood tears and somber flames.

The five ran out of the room and looked up to the top, until a sinister scream destroyed definitely the moment of eerie.

* * *

 _ **Space Author**_

I ** _would say that we are rising to the top and some small clues have been developed, who knows what he's up Sapphira. You are caring like me? That girl is unpredictable and can happen, prepare popcorn for the next chapter of action XD_**

 ** _I have nothing more to add for now but we will see you on time next week._**

 ** _Thanks for being here!_**


	4. The first attack

_**The first attack**_

* * *

Columns of fire were burning all over, shared with maleficence sinister all that surrounded them, the earth trembled as shaken by earthquakes without real epicenters, the river threatened to reach the seemed to be gloomy and dark, the night had suddenly swallowed up the day throwing up every now become black fragment, mutated into a glacial winds sharp vise.

Bloody corpses were lying everywhere. Women, men, kids and pets were killed unjustly, they had not even had a chance to fight or flee. Nothing. There was nothing was afraid, was enough only a moment to realize that the new war would be completely different. Destructive.

It was a war in which there was no mercy, a war that was between only four of them and their unseen enemies. Julia held out her injured arm to Yuri, who was still lying on the ground under a pile of hand was warm, yet when Julia touched his fingers they didn't move.

«Yuri,» she murmured incredulous, dragging her body into that of the boyfriend. She did not mind the glass debris that penetrated into her flesh through her jeans and even the patches of blood beads that sparkled under the sinister absence. Julia shook the boy's lifeless body and squeezed into account when continuing to invoke the name of Yuri with increasing desperation.

The tears slid down her face by drawing a few furrows, wetting also the face of would become of her? Their future, their projects? Already felt a deep abyss swallow and it crush her heart, when a strong hold and secure clung to her hand.

«I don't give up without a fight.» Yuri slowly opened his tired eyes veiled by renewed pain but, for him, was going to invite extreme need to feel the heat of Julia, to know that all would be well.

«Yuri!» Julia's eyes widened completely unable to react. She buried her face in his hair, she needed to feel him warmth, to feel him... alive.

Yuri was even more shocked all these years still he considered "weird" to embrace his girlfriend. His hands slid over her and squeezed with all his heart, and then step aside from her, plunging into the green of his eyes. «You have to go».

«But…».

«I'll be fine» said Yuri with a confident tone. He was fine, and even if this had been a lie would have said the 's place, at that time, had another and he could never change the situation despite annoyed.

Julia pulled sharply against him, stealing a kiss. «I trust you».

Reluctantly Julia was forced to stand heart trembled, it seemed almost hear the beating in her throat, her eyes trembling with terror over the spectacle that was manifesting over the destroyed windows. Slowly she turned to Yuri one last time, the final moment had come and she wanted to tell him again how she felt for him. «Yuri, I ...»

«I know, me too.» The young man smiled slightly; It was so painful to see him perform an act so hard at a time like that. «Go.»

Julia nodded. Her heart filled with new confidence. She was the main reason why she would fight, the one that was worthwhile to take that bloody battle breathed heavily and her fingers touched the still left standing wood residues while Yuri watched her from afar.

Albeit distant, they would work together to write the pages of their future.

* * *

Nadja struck passionately about anything but the facts of slime monsters, hideous and deformed, they continued to regenerate had a falling mouth dripping red mud similar to the color of blood and long teeth that seemed almost pearly shine, intensifying lumpy of fire flowed out of Nadja's hands, the sweat beaded on her forehead as she hovered in the sky desperately seeking a safe distance but her every shot, her every action, seemed to go in circles.

Nothing, nothing could be done.

With the corner of her eyes, she noticed a group of three monsters and the other side another she flew swooping and a grin the deformed her deformed face.

She had only one attempt to see if her hunch was right and was ready to exploit it to the end: those things were fast but she was more. Nadja amassed all her energy into luminous wings and quickly crossed the safest route and monsters began to pursue it in a nano decelerated when she was close to the little men, their claws were tense at her and yet instinctively quickened together with the monsters.

A disgusting putrid mud column rose into the sky and fallowed one another a violent crash. The dust rose and Nadja just grinned. She had been pieces shapeless and soft as rubber barely moved and then disintegrate with a slight metallic sound. Nadia understand that those monsters were immune to magic but if they were crashed into collision had not enough power to regenerate.

«Nadja: one, monsters: zero» the girl shouted euphoric. Suddenly something struck her forcefully behind, right in the middle of the back.a sharp pain hit her full, a thousand boiling knives seemed to have burned her skin, pierced her body. A horrible pain yelp escaped from her lips until she lost control of the wings.

It was a matter of a second and crashed to the ground, crawling against the asphalt for several felt confused for a brief moment and great effort put both wrists on the ground and with a gentle push he tried to rise when something cold gripped her left leg, cold claws penetrated into her flesh and blood began pouring in streams .

The space around her seemed increasingly tight, oxygen always ebbed, leaving room for an insane . Death smell.

Everything was useless. Nadja tried to launch her best shots but nothing seemed to have any effect. A monster chased out the wet clutches of his blood, ready to kill her. She closed her eyes tightly enough to feel pain, held his breath ready to receive the fatal blow when a flash of light defeated the darkness barrier. A hand gripped her and Nadja immediately felt her body off the ground, and the empty feeling the disturbed her stomach.

«Nadja ... Nadja? Are you ok?». It was enough a moment to recognize that voice and immediately opened her eyes with the lighter mood. «Julia, where the hell were you finished?»

Julia scratched the back of her head guiltily, and then make a huge smile, glad to have rescued her friend. «It's a long story, but ...» the Spanish froze for a second, unsure whether to continue in her explanation. «Never mind, never mind. We must destroy the monsters in some way» added Julia, she could not understand what was happening. Everything seemed extremely complicated and had reached the point of cursing Nadja for having risked her life without wait for her help.

A grim smile was painted on the lips of Fire Princess and without further ado rushed back into had been looking forward to repeat the previous experience and the right moment was again resubmitted. Broke a new our new and Nadja climbed up again finding her place next to her friend. «They are immune to magic ... this is the only way.»

Julia unexpectedly fell silent. She was happy. Happier than she had ever she hurled her powers against those mutants she had sensed a sudden drop of energy in her body. Her powers were completely out of control, alternated fierce attacks in the slightest breeze harmless shock.

Yet this was not the time to think about it. Nadja must act and not sit still to suffer. «Hila and Mari, where are they? I don't feel their energy.»

Instinctively she covered her mouth.a spasm of terror crossed her face and anxiety wrapped it again in a veil of pure terror. They were dead? They were right?

«I do not know what's going on ... I do not feel it either.»

«You will never fee nothing l again.» Julia and Nadja managed only to turn around to see who had uttered that sentence but could barely make out a hooded followed by a chill, then a paralyzing and immediately incorporated a cage the two girls.

For several minutes they lost consciousness. They could not understand anything, except for a hole in the center of the chest. Ached and burned, it seemed absurd. It looked like something was sucking away their life energy and their of energy of their elements were scattered around them, then join in a magnetic swarm incorporeal. They could not move or speak.

Just heard a thump, then a deaf and dry sound and only a few moments later their bodies fell to the ground in a violent impact. Yuri, Boris, Takao and Max ran toward the two girls. Both felt their chest had been ripped off but did not understand what.

Julia looked up and a slight motion of peace made her feel better. Their ... Mariam and Julia were well and suddenly felt a burst of renewed energy radiate throughout their body. It would not have given up that way.

Soon they were all four were confused, but did not want to surrender stun like that foolish. Instinctively then they saw to their natural leader waiting for answers but Mariam merely shrugged.

«Ok» said Mariam dodging a mud attack. She did not miss the sudden and slow retreat of the monsters. «I do not know what's going on but I have an idea.»without further ado grabbed Hilary's and Julia's hands andbNadja imitated her.

Their four colors mingled in a rainbow of lights that unleashed a continuous circles were spreading, but there was something strange: there was in fifth color combined with their four. It was dark, almost verging between purple and gray. A color that had never seen; yet it was a wonderful show which seemed to give new life to everything, and again on the day swallowed the night, all composed itself.

«A question of balance, girls» said Mariam winking.

"You aren't stupid as I think, little bitch» said a female voice.

The four girls turned surprises and disbelief toward the voice so hated.

«What are you doing here, Sapphira?» asked Mariam with an irritated smiled far from innocent. It was not yet time to reveal all its terrible cards. «I'll explain it in simple terms: yo ufour are incapable who need always help by someone. »

A flash of light from the hooded figure hit them in full. Once again they found themselves divided.

Mariam slammed into a pain struck on her head, and so also for the other, while a deep voice rumbled and creeping into the minds of the four girls, forcing them to fall back and cover their ears. It hurt, terribly wrong.

«You have fought the best ... but it is not enough. The power flows, will leave. The light is fading and only the supreme night is just the start, get ready. The time is over»

For a moment, Mariam opened her eyes sprawled on the asphalt, her clothes enchanted changed without her consent, leaving her speechless. Ozuma was afraid that something happened to her since she was the only one remained in that tried to approach her calling her name several times when Mariam tried to rise up and throw herself into his arms as if in search of comfort.

He needed her warmth, she needed him. To feel him close again. One last time. Mariam ignored the few tears that streamed down her face, she clung to him, and then whisper. «It is not yet time to tell the others, but ... I understand everything.»

Ozuma was bewildered, shook as he could the slender Mariam's body against his being able to feel the curve of her breasts against his chest, felt the tension melt slowly her to make that contact something much more intimate and personal. «I swore that I would have protected years ago and I do not deny my word.»

Mariam moved just by him, their eyes still met once and gaze slid on their lips. The actress felt something strange growing within her, something that she wanted to kill and repress. She knew all too well the feeling of desire and attraction she felt for him felt his hot hand through her shirt. She wanted to kiss him.

Marian took another step back waiting for a flash of lucidity. «Pretend you did not tell you anything, I'll tell you everything later.»

* * *

They was still strewn in front of the driveway of the house pebbles and the air was heavy pulling, at times almost unbearable to the point of a heavy veil of voltage drop between them. Uncertainly Mariam surpassed all race. She had left her daughter alone with Jordan. Was she fine? Was she safe?

She do not even know her. Anxiety and paranoid paralyzed her the heart and fear had made accelerate the pace of the heart in a fast and constant dance; she had called Jordan a dozen times but he had not even had a reply. As fast as she could she opened the front door, leaving it open and ran into the living room calling loudly the name of her daughter. «Nayra? Are you here? Please, reply!»

A huge smile was printed on the lips and ran to the little girl who was playing on the carpet with Jordan and Daisy, she fell to the ground, and with tears in her eyes caught the baby against her chest, holding her gently and tenderly kissed the little girl's face . Mariam did not want to let her go, she could never do wanted to escape and run away, to resume her life away from the nightmare she had experienced on her skin a few hours earlier.

Nayra did not understand what was going on but she was happy to receive lots of cuddles and attention, then bring her little hands to her mother's neck, giving her a sweet kiss on the nose. «Oddan was good. »

«Oh, yes yes. I know. Were you good?» she asked with an affectionate tone. It was impossible to hold back a laugh. She loved her daughter and loved the way too often tried to imitate her.

Mariam cast a knowing look at the man who had just raised mimicking a "thank you" with her lips. Jordan, after all, was one of the few people she could trust without hesitation and without sadly let go and stood up, settling a few millimeters from the boy. «For how stupid ... I could not do without you.»

Jordan was silent for a moment and his hands brushed against hers. His dark eyes were dark and empty, veiled by something that not even he could he pulled her against him, he needed to hear her and forget the fear of losing her or see her in the arms of another. He could smell her perfume and her breath caressed his skin. He wanted her and he did not care at all to make some mistakes. He closed his eyes for a moment and immediately sought her lips, uniting them in a rude and unexpected hands were wandering on the back and their lips moved in sync.

Mariam received the contact with pleasure but a feeling of malaise forced to separate. It was not fair. For her it was not right despite it wanted. She had wanted to change their situation for more than a year, but now … but something was not right, something inexplicable that actress could not justify or explain.A hug could mean something more than a kiss. She could not. Absolutely not.

A cough made her jump and instinctively looked down with making guilty.

Ozuma's irises were smoky, burning with rage and jealousy. He had always suspected that between Mariam and Jordan there was the tender and now it seemed to have no longer a heart, it badly to believe that someone had ripped the feelings off your chest.

He would only have wanted to vomit insults and words, to punch the man who had destroyed any hope of being happy but preferred to remain silent.

Mariam was worth much more than stupid selfishness and he knew it. He just had to stay away. « know you're busy ...» he said embarrassed as he tried to hold back any killer instinct to Jordan and to erase the memory of the hated scene from his mind. «Mariam, the girls were looking for you.»

Mariam's gaze wandered everywhere. She swallowed hard and embarrassment now crushed by the secrets that were killing her. «All right».

A fourth croaking voice was added in the living room and immediately Sapphira went beside Ozuma exchanging with him a knowing look, ignoring the murderous look of Mariam who murmured inaudibly. «Things have not changed at all for me, either.»

She looked down and pretended a smile, and were close to Sapphira holding out a hand towards her. «It's stupid and perhaps even interests you but you're part of the group even you.»

The look of curly wandered before Mariam's eyes and then on her outstretched hand. She furrowed her eyebrows in search of an answer, but could not suppress an acid response.

«I have not acted to save you. For me you will also die.» she did not want to be her friend for a simple action dictated by stupid regions, she did not want anyone's pity.

«You would never change. It does not matter» . Mariam's hand fell back to her side and her lips tightened. Besides, she did not expect that everything would change in a second, or only after a any case, would accept Sapphira for Ozuma happiness. She simply would have avoided knowing the truth as long as it considers necessary. In silence she overcame Mariam, when she felt someone tugging at her arm.

It was strange and unexpected but Sapphira reached for Mariam. «I'll come with you only if you tell me why you want me now in the group.»

Mariam shrugged nonchalantly, then sharpen the eye. «You're not the enemy. I think I understand something.»

Sapphira widened in disbelief. «What do you mean? Do you talking about _that thing_?» the curly could not believe that she had leaked a little more by his actions. «Mariam, keep it for you.»

«Deal». Again Mariam looked at the outstretched hand of Sapphira undecided about what to do. Slowly she raised her and shook hers with a solemn gesture, pointing her look in her blue eyes of the new ally. «It's our secret.»

After several seconds, both broke the contact and started walking down the hall when Sapphira broke the silence. «We have another secret.»

Mariam stiffened, touched her tongue as soon as dry lips. She could not understand what Sapphira meant. «What do you mean?»

«Nayra is Ozuma's daughter.»

The actress suddenly stopped. She did not know what to say or how to react. Lie would still be useless. Not looked down for a second, her eyes suddenly became seemed to get bigger soon. «I will not deny the truth. Yes, Nayra is his daughter.»

Sapphira nodded unconvincingly, felt a sense of embarrassment crush her stomach. «He is my best friend and I don't want him to suffer because of you. If you want to be with Jordan, not to tell him anything» she shook her head vehemently, then thin out the look. «I did not really say that, did I?»

«Yes, you did» Mariam was silent for a moment. The words of Sapphira were clawing the walls that had raised around her. «Wait, what? I thought that you ...»

Mocking laughter escaped by Sapphira's lips, then shook her head. «You always think too much. And I'm still serious: if you love Jordan did not tell him anything. Ozuma loves you»

«Today Jordan and I… we kissed for the first time» Mariam moved her lips nervously. She had to suppress at all costs the tangle of feelings she was feeling and that they were destroying everything. She could not give in, not after what the girl had discovered years ago. «There's something you don't know,» she said with tears in her eyes and everything went back to be dark like the time three years earlier ...

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

 _ **I'm surprise XD chapters are racing increasingly more quickly and, honestly, I would still have written and in fact the first paragraph of the next chapter is already prepared and the title will be "Merry me."**_

 _ **Well, another one of my chapters full of mystery is out and I have to say I'm proud of how it word is where it should be and some things are going to be revealed.**_

 _ **Well, it is strange that Mariam and Sapphira have talked civilly, I did not expect it myself but when you hurt inside is often much easier to talk to those who do not know. Well, together they scare me!**_

 _ **So we feel very soon. Thank you all!**_

 ** _Thank you Indigo Jupiter, Midnight Sins and Alex for your support! I love you guys!_**


	5. Marry me

**_Marry me_**

* * *

The sky was gray and gloomy, clear and impregnated with moisture. The smell of rain hung in the garden morning and a light breeze was blowing just. The branches remained motionless, gave way to a sweet symphony of nature made of soft rustling of leaves that barely moved. The water of the fountain spouted, joining the sweet the rocky ledge that surrounded the old structure there was Mariam.

Hee legs were crossed were bound by a pair of denim shorts, and a white cotton T-shirt covered her shoulders despite the neckline decorated with light had always loved to wake up at dawn and taking in the morning stillness especially since peace was missing such as oxygen in that house. Her cell phone was placed on the ear, she smiled serene and seemed to have taken a rather pleasant conversation with someone.

Ozuma watched over the windows with curiosity, studying every adored when her hair remained loose and loved that smile so genuine. Quietly he opened the porch leading to the garden to curious. Yet something was troubling him.

That kiss. The kiss that had destroyed everything, the kiss had given him confirmation of all his had only one question that tortured in mind and was willing to do anything to get an answer that would have refuted all her doubts. Just the thought of it scared him and, likewise, moved him scrambling into one hurricane every sensation.

«Really! You can't say a nonsense.» He heard her laugh again, only to hear her add: «Yes, I'll be back by next week ... I love you too. Bye Bye.»

Ozuma was speechless and in shock, a garzillion of questions flashed like crazy in his those three weeks he had never considered the possibility of the absence of Mariam and, above all, had been strange and quite unexpected to discover that she'd be back in America before the end of the mission.

He held out his back against the rough surface of the shaft and tilted his head upward. The breath seemed to fail him for several seconds, undecided what to had been an involuntary act to wake up at dawn. That kiss had disturbed him deeply, had joined the doubts and the desire to know the truth about the facts.

«It's bad manners to eavesdrop conversations.» Mariam was behind him, looking at him with cold, detached expression. The arms were intertwined under the breast, and yet his eyes betrayed her and she was aware of. «Morning.»

«Good morning to you» replied Ozuma and at that moment the roar of thunder broke the silence again when both were locked. «Where did you leave your boyfriend?». Stupid question, stupid jealousy.

He could not contain the anger and the consciousness of having lost his beloved due to an error. Perhaps, if only he had really believed, things would have been raised barely an eyebrow making pedantic.

That question had upset her deeply. She felt an immense embarrassment and desire to tell him everything. He had seen them, had misrepresented something that was not there. «He's not really my boyfriend. Me and Jordan we hang out for a while."

«I see, how long would continue this relationship?» He asked with an acid noticed the girl's cheeks tinged a light pink that shone on her pale skin. He was angry with her. Furious.

Mariam felt the pressure to crush her heart and stop her breathing. The tongue seemed glued to the palate. Her eyes were glued to his, were a magnet that had dragged her into an insidious trap. «For what absurd reason are you asking me?».

An evil smile was painted on the lips of him. Clearly perceived the emotions that Mariam was feeling. The girl was like a wounded wolf, an animal placed on the corner. Dangerous and unstable at the same time. Ozuma knew that every word and every action had to be calculated them it was initiated a challenge chess made of strategies and psychological tricks, albeit embarrassing.

The veil of embarrassment between them seemed to grow ever denser moment by moment, more and more like an indestructible wall. «Someone said something.» He said with a cryptic tone

Mariam narrowed her eyes to grew quickly in her body flooding every fiber of his body. She gritted her teeth and clenched her lips, the smell of rain filled the already heavy air around them and the deafening roar of thunder accompanied her words. «I knew that I should not trust that bitch.»

Ozuma overcame a few steps, for a moment she tried to suppress any killer instinct unsuccessfully when Ozuma grabbed her wrist, dragging it back to its previous position. «Where are you going to go?».

«I'm going to kill Saphira" she hissed as he tried to shake off. The close Ozuma was strong but did not tried several times to yank forcefully Ozuma but did not want to let her go. «Leave me! Now!".

«No, not this time. I demand the truth» he said with a hard tone that brooked no argument. He had even forgotten what the question was that the place had, yet still wanting rain began to fall on both, the air was filled with sulfur smell and wet grass, ticking to a laconic rhythm, like a sad melody steeped in sadness.

Mariam suddenly stopped struggling, the arm that was holding became Ozuma the spring until fall to her side. The teeth sank between the skin of the lips but her eyes remained fixed on she should tell the truth and tell his version she would not be made by breaking down a few words. «Well, Sapphira told the truth. Nayra is your daughter.»

It had been a blow to the heart, a slap in the face. Ozuma repeatedly blinked and sense of confusion took possession of his body. Unconsciously let go of any wrist. «W-What?» he stammered he could not believe what he had heard. It was so terribly absurd and unreal.

 _It was absurd._

He had a daughter and did not know.

He had a daughter who did not even know of his existence.

He had a daughter who had hated for a while , a daughter who had believed was of another man.

He had a daughter, a little girl helpless he had. It was his and his stepped back up to touch the tree trunk with his back. His eyes became glossy, making it unable to look Mariam who had looked away.

«Nayra is your daughter ...» she murmured Mariam. Something had moved in her, destroyed into pieces. Tears joined the rain that drenched her face, she had not the courage to face secret had come out despite her best efforts, creating an aura of silence broken only by their breathing.

«Sapphire has not told me this ... told me only the beginning of his suspicion. Then she told me about you and Jordan, she told me to stay away if I did not suffer» lowered a moment the sheer look of anger, a fist hit the tree startling girl covered her mouth, sure she had misinterpreted his words.

Mariam had made a mistake; the monstrous yet another error of her life. She started to add something, when a scream forced her to remain silent. «How fucking you dare you hide that? How?»

«I've seen the village that day! I saw you with that girl after less than a month that we had left. I saw you when you kissed her. I was ... I'm an idiot. I came back because I wanted to be with you, I would have left everything for you and our daughter, but you were not there, you were with that girl and that's when I realized ...» Mariam's voice was broken and broken by anger and pain of crying . The wound had reopened and the blood bathed her heart, shaking her last words. «... I realized that I was not really important for you.»

Ozuma stared, a knot had formed in his throat. He was not angry or even disappointed, nurtured confidence in that clarification despite the state of confusion crossed her mind. «You were important to me. You do not know how hard it was to ignore your calls and let you go. How was hard broke with you. I could not be the cause of your sadness, you had your new life and you love it. I couldn't rouine your life because of my feeling!».

He took a step toward her, felt the need to touch her again, to smell her perfume. With a finger she lifted her chin, watching her full lips.

Their eyes continued to seek, to communicate, their breaths mingling in the cold air, the rain that had glued their clothing to their skin. « loved you ... I still love you ...».

They were silent for a few moments, the attraction continued to absorb them, the barriers were falling piece by piece, but Mariam did not believe in those words.

She had swallowed anger and pain for years, she had to suppress her feelings of love for her feared that he was lying about something, she wanted to be with him just because she was the mother of their child. Yet his eyes still kept her, slid on his lips. She felt the pull push it towards him.

It was a matter of an instant Ozuma and captured her lips with a kiss, insinuating his tongue into her mouth. Mariam flinched slightly, sought support against hands roamed over their bodies, intertwined and crept between their hair with absolute delicacy and passion. Both were beginning to get lost in the increasingly aggressive contact. Suddenly, a shiver ran up her back Mariam, woke up by state of pure magic in which he had carried away.

«I ... I can't» she murmured. New tears began to wet her that the gesture was a betrayal, an act wanted but would hurt Jordan. Mariam would not betray him that way, and yet, at the same time, she did not separate herself from the secure hold of him; It would hurt, but she had to. She feared that those words were all lies although she knew it was her palm she wiped her face wet with tears and rain, moving those few strands that seemed to be glued to her face. «Next week I have to go home, and ...»

Ozuma just cocked his head to one side. He could not understand what the real problem. They had kissed, she was not engaged to Jordan and he knew it, he just did not understand the reason for this sudden change. «You can't put the mission at risk for work. Mariam, it's just work.»

«It's my job!» Mariam refused to look down, hurt by those words. He did not understand, would never understand her. The actress broke all contact with him, fleeing with one click away from him with chest pain and heart in her throat, and once again he stopped holding her by the wrist without hurting her and finally saw it for what it really was: a woman .

A woman scared of what could be, on the run from herself and from him, a mother who wanted to save her daughter at any reflected each other's eyes, breathless and hazy look of desire and love.

The only feeling, the only real passion that could still join them despite everything. She chained her arms around his neck, supporting the second kiss. There was nothing except for lips moving in sync and languages that were fighting each bodies united in a single soul, a dance that it knew of melancholy and sorrow. The last kiss that would be exchanged.

She needed him, she would always minor bites, starting all over again until you run out of breath, resting their foreheads against each other, their eyes with his hands clasped at her sides, shocked and stunned at the same time.

Mariam smiled bitterly, she knew he had committed yet another error giving even the fire of passion. «I can't» she repeated, running away in tears and Ozuma, again, there remained nothing. «I can't stay with you» she muttered enter in home, sure to not be listened by him.

«But I love you» addes Ozuma in tears, now he knew… everything was over.

* * *

The time had passed, it flew there. It was two intense weeks made by tensions and petty quarrels. The time would have to be a cure, a patch that was supposed to soothe the chills of terror, which should have allowed to forget the _half victory_ as called Julia it but Hilary was the other was just a farce, a masked defeat from victory.

Still burned, it hurt.

Every time, every night reminded her of her first attack, lost control over her legs to her chest. Hilary was sitting on the ground against the wall of Mariam's room and her gaze wandered first on the leader lying on the bed with her head resting on Julia's legs and Nayra sleeping beside her; the spanish played with her back on the back and hands immersed in the girl's hair, while Nadja looked at the blank with one leg dangling over the ledge of the window and the other in the did not speak, speeches were ephemeral enough to not even listen to them, and hrr eyes were empty.

«... I want to say: Sapphira is still dangerous. She kept a secret, but made sure that she understood. It's not normal».

«Ok, Mariam, but it is not normal that you shall have revealed a thing like that. You did tell her and not to me. Do you understand? Me!» Julia had warned the serpent of jealousy lazy crawl under her skin. She felt anger and Julia still felt. She was disappointed and hurt absurd attitude of her best friend. «I have not talked to Ozuma for two weeks because of you. And have you even kissed him»

Nadja's eyes widened and the phone fell to the ground, flinging Coke everywhere. «This is the house of what…».

«These are bullshit.» Hilary thundered with a threatening tone and silence fell again. Mariam shifted, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. «What is your problem?».

«You who said a lot of bullshit» replied Hilary tartly. The blood was boiling in her veins, she felt she could explode at any moment, when she felt an arm encircling her shoulders. «Seriously, that's wrong Hilary? And don't tell me that these rumors are disturbing because I don't believe it.».

Mariam had introduced that speech foolish for a specific reason, it hurt to see one of her most trusted friends shrink in that state, and she understood when Hilary put her head on her shoulders in search of pampering and looked at the still empty for a while and a strangled knot blocked her throat for a few seconds.

«I'm scared. I dread having to face everything alone, I'm afraid that as soon as you go already happen again ... be attacked by my powers, I mean. I fear that the next attack will be different and that we will succeed.» Tears streaming down her face, the broken smile puzzle seemed not to want to come back whole. It hurts. Would always bad admit her weaknesses, get naked before the mirror to one inquisitor.

«I have afraid too» All eyes rested on Julia. The girl was playing nervously with her hair. «After the last attack I feel like ...»

«Something had been torn from your chest,» concluded Nadja, and then address a scowl to her friends. «What's up? It's just a feeling ...».

«It's complicated to explain» added Julia with a desolate had regained all her strength after the first attack, and yet continued to enjoy the feeling, that sense of emptiness that started straight from the heart. Julia ignored that feeling, long and for too long had pretended ways nothing had happened, but she felt that suddenly darkened, holding every single word and one thought took to hammer with immense violence in her head, was now aware that the situation was worse than what he thought. Soon it would be also touched her until everything would eventually precipitate.

A soft knock on the door drew their attention and Mariam held out her hand the key to the glass, then opening the door. She looked in a hurry first right and then left, then turned her gaze on the newcomer, dragging abruptly Sapphira inside the room.

«Jordan is looking for you.»

«And you have seen me, you understand?» she replied. Mariam knew it was stupid that attitude but after the kiss with Ozuma, she could not remain in Jordan company. Discomfort and guilt prevented her from behaving normally, still felt on her lips the warmth of Ozuma to the point of forgetting about her relationship with the menger.

Sapphira gave her a grim look, then lift her shoulders. «I don't care anything about what you do but if you do not open the door I can not go out of your boy.»

«He not really my boyfriend»

«Whatever.»

Nadja's look was filled with fury. She hated hateful girl who had entered with force in the group. She hated everything about her, she hated seeing herself in the mirror of Sapphira's eyes. «Then you go away, you can returned to Russia and get out of my eyes.»

A disgusted grimace appeared on the face of curly, serene ruining the serenity of the group with only her presence . It gave to Sapphira an unconditional pleasure to see the four bitches fighting over her. It was rewarding and made her feel be unhappy just like her, they would try her own loneliness and in return, thanks to them, would have achieved its objectives. «I'm sorry but no I did not reach any purpose. I am part of balance. I am the balance» she trimming a scowl toward the water princess, ready to reveal what she knew. «Mariam did not tell you the truth.»

«Secrets and lies. Yet!» shouted Julia in disappointed reaching the girl until they reach the wall.

Mariam looked Sapphira with rage biting her lips. «I did not say anything, so did not lie ... it's just that it is not entirely clear even to me but Sapphira need.»

«I'm here,» said irritated Sapphira. «You shut up!» They shouted in unison the four, only to exchange a quick wary look.

Mariam nodded weakly defiant smile, she knew exactly what to do and what to say. «I trust you ... I have a friend in California who could, indeed, knows how to help. That's why I'm leaving.I can',t risk your lives for something stupid and insecure.»

Julia's lips trembled and the tears pressed against her eyes. «Mariam ...» she said only her name, the words seemed choked, did not dare to say more, had not the courage to express what he thought. «Are you going to die?"

The girl shook her head, denying the fear that was wearing out.

«We come to you» said Hilary with inflection of pure determination. She could surrender to despair, anxiety and all that was bad but she was not a coward and would never let one of her dearest friends in trouble.

«No way.» Mariam was as serious as it had ever been, she hated having to ask for help from other people. «,It's too dangerous.» Yet she was afraid, would be a lie to deny the truth. It had been much easier to abandon cold logic that request help. That's why she had told to Ozuma of he loved heralways -according to her supposition only because she was the mother of his daughter,- she would take care of the child without delay.

«We're a team. And a team stays together. We will come with you»exclaimed Julia holding out a hand towards her friends. "We will always be with you.»

The four exchanged a tender sincere smile and Sapphiravshook in an merely to observe them from a distance and was born the seed of jealousy in her heart.

She could not understand how it was possible to act that way, after all they had been deceived by their friend. Yet the four princesses were still together, united and powerful, laughed together despite the was perhaps this that she could not understand?

«Hey, Sapphira» Julia's voice brought her back to reality but Curly did not smile, stood staring at the Julia's hand with a blank expression. "Come with us, force»

«I don't care nothing about you.» she fled. It hurts but she needed to believe once again in her lies.

It was too much, too much.

* * *

The restaurant was quite small and intimate, the decor was modern and and white flowers adorned the whole room. On their table was this a silk tablecloth ivory and silver cutlery, long candlesticks were decorated on a floral base and the lights of the candles danced harmless with magnificent sat at the head, had his left hand covering that of Mariam, watched curious, pinned mentally every look he exchanged with Ozuma, sitting right in front of her.

He had to understand what was happening, and his plan was to work at any cost. From the little black dress signed he had given her the surprise that had given tried to whisper go her ear phrases and make her laugh successfully. She belong up his and only his.

Disgusting. That was the only phrase that Ozuma could mentally repeated. He felt disgusting for what was doing Jordan, at the way he was trying to monopolize the discussion. Disgusting was the way she smiled, cold and hit him just by asking to move a drawing to his mother very gently. Their fingers brushed, their eyes chained, concealing both.

Mariam did not understand. She felt Ozuma's gaze upon herself and she could not help but look at him. She felt a sense of "embarrassment", especially when Jordan began to play with the palm of her hand or ending to smiled victorious, marked his territory. She belong up his.

«I was thinking of going on holiday for a few days, maybe make a stop wherever you want. Just you and me» said Jordan. She shot him a look of defiance towards Ozuma, wanted him to understand that he had and possessed all that was necesary to make happy Mariam, but the girl kept looking bored cell, and then ask him an annoyed look. «Like last time? No thanks»

Ozuma raised an eyebrow, he had many things to say but merely to listen to the constant bickering of the two, only to assert ironic. "You are a magnificent understand now, in love and ... no one who betrays anyone, is not it? ».

Mariam's eyes widened, the water choked until she coughed excitedly, for more Ozuma hit, kicked, shaking the table. «A relationship that comes from a betrayal can never be sincere and stable.» Mariam never wanted to deny what had passed between them, she still loved him but the level of embarrassment seemed to rise even level. «Think a little, I had even forgotten that he had a relationship with you.»

"Mariam, think a little... I still remember your kisses. Seems to have passed so quickly last, something like a few weeks»said Ozuma was certainly the wrong way, but he knew it felt anger. A dangerous mix of anger and jealousy. He too felt embarrassed, had committed invite big mistake and he realized when he saw Mariam looking down while biting the lips, lips that could not not of a sudden Mariam looked full of tears, she was hurt and disappointed and, for the first time, did not know what to say. «Touché».

She tried his eyes still Ozuma once, a feeble attempt to ask him to be quiet, while Jordan had begun to tighten again a hand. Nervousness felt by the way he touched her, it seemed about to say felt torn between the man she loved and the man with whom she had an unofficial relationship.

"«Mariam?»Jordan's voice was mellifluous and she brought back the look on her boy. «We've known for years, we have had a long and difficult path»

«What are you trying to tell me, Jordan?» asked Mariam. A shiver down her spine already stiff, she was afraid that the manager had discovered everything and wanted to retaliate in some way but that thought made her feel ... good. It was strange but it was so and was ready to face the consequences if it head suddenly stood up and put his hands in his pocket, then taking a black velvet box in which was kept a white gold ring with a diamond.

Her heart leaped to her throat. Mariam was surprised and frightened and even embarrassed. It could not happen that, not what was happening in front of her ex and all her friends. «…I know, until now there has never been anything serious, anything really significant between you and me but you've taught me to be a better person, to improve my shortcomings. Say yes and I will take care of you, tell me yes and I'll be the happiest man in the world.» continued Jordan.

Once again the Ozuma's looks met Mariam's and he prayed, prayed that she would say no, that she understood to have already someone who loved her. He stood mute. Every muscle in his body was tense, he tried his look.

«Please, Mariam, tell me so, and we will finally have what they both want. Mariam, will you marry me?»

The actress widened in surprise, her heart pounding in her word, every action seemed to be conditioned by invisible chains that were blocking, everything spun and faded, her eyes were bright and fixed on Jordan, saw even Ozuma go away, she noticed Jordan's smile evil. What she had should do?

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

 _Hola! Oh what the cliffhanger chapter XD are wonderful, do not you ?,_

 _I'm cried for this chapter XD it was sad to write, really u.u_

 _So ... this is not a spoiler, but an explanation of the facts: Jordan has arranged all this just to make it clear to Ozuma_ that _Mariam belongs to him. In a nutshell: dickhead her was, dickhead he is . Mariam is going to go to in California for the two reasons listed above and will not be alone, Sapphira continues to be a bitch. Ozuma and Mariam are in love and they do not know it._

 _Sapphira is not balance but part, it's just a drama queen. You know the jing and yang? The basic concept is that, it's just that there's something behind that has to be I'm going on break for the weekend and we feel next Friday, I solemnly promise that I will not go so fast XD_

 _Thank you so much for Indigo Jupiter, Alex and Midnight Sins 09 to be here, I love to talk to you about this story and I love how seize all messages that leave * - *_

 _With love,_

 _Carmen_


	6. Soulmate

**_Soulmate_**

* * *

One leg hanging off the bed, his eyes were fixed on the ceiling with a blank expression on and off. The music was repeated in a loop in his head but Ozuma had stopped listening the melody for some time. He felt such a deep pain to tear his heart, he unwittingly had ripped off.

He had lost after that not had the courage to hear an answer, he went on, constantly escaping from by Mariam's gaze who had undermined her control over. The only think that now he was that she was in arms of anothe man, perhaps she was under the sheetz while doing what once was derived to him, made his blood boil in his disease of jealousy had dented the good, had allowed pride to win the war between heart.

He would not stay there, he was not going to take it. It would be foolish ... worthless. He had cut into pieces, tiny and very fine fragments that could not could not do anything but stand there, lying on the bed in the vague attempt to defeat insomnia and demolishing the thoughts that plagued his mind.

He preferred to remain helpless, away from it all at least for one he could to ward off questions: had done enough? It was really all over?

It would be stupid to think that having a daughter would fill years of emptiness and silence, years that had escaped. There were no more. Yet there was something was like a kind of temptation that was pressing against his heart that seemed to want to push out of the icy prison that had raised around him, maybe a new attempt would be useful.

With an abrupt gesture he tore the headphones and left the phone down on the mattress by emitting an audible sigh when a soft knock caught his confused look alarm clock that marked your night, was silent for a few seconds. «Who is it?»

«It's me, Mariam.»

The girl's hand was still suspended in midair. The heart was still beating in her throat, she had doubted until the last moment of sanity of her and could not give explanation to all the doubts that haunted her but, finally, had come there, in front of that door that she had for observed indefinitely time.

Ozuma rested his forehead against the wood, undecided, undecided whether or not to answer. His breathing was slow and quiet to the point of being able to hear the echo of his beats. «What are you doing here?» her presence was a weak excuse to give up. To see her again.

Mariam just swallowed, longed to get answers and nothing would stop her. Even the damn door. «I need answers, Ozuma». She knocked again with more strength, stubborn to get what she wanted to know. «Open this door.»

«We have nothing to say.» It cost him much reject it that just wanted to look at her, to hold her in his arms but he did not, it would be useless. «Go to your fiancee.»

«If you don't want to talk with me, you can hear what I'he to say. Then you decide what to do.» Sadly she dropped her hand to her side, resting her forehead against the door. A sudden choked hit her completely, a knot squeezed her stomach, the words did not seem to want to quit from her lips, again with the memory all those endless years. «You said you loved me and that was not easy to let go and ... it was the same for me. You were everything to me, while you're we fight I fell upon the world, and I had to rebuild my life for myself and especially for my daughter. For our daughter.»

Silent tears streamed down her face. She felt a sensation of breaking breaking in her, a point between past and future. «Jordan has arrived but gratitude can really overcome the love?»

«Yes you can. Love is not enough of us.» stared Ozuma at the knob for a while, undecided what to do. The brain drove him inexorably towards that direction, away from her. Yet the thought hurt him, when Mariam said, «I tried to followed you. I didn't respond to him and left me.»

It was a question of few seconds and a sudden click and the door swung was open, their eyes met and their eyes were looking, yet an invisible, thin wall still seemed to divide them. «Are you ok?».

A hint of a smile was painted on the lips of mind seemed to have dissolved and the hot feelings were melting the ice prison where she had relegated her heart. «Now I'm» she murmured waiting, letting Ozuma make the first move.

She looked at him like a cat, stood motionless in the doorway, until he stepped trail of her perfume hit him full, he wanted to hold her but he just follow her with his eyes, then take a seat on the edge of the bed, telling her to take her place also. Both kept their eyes down, yet both feel the other's presence as an indelible mark on the skin, both eager for answers and to give voice to their laced her fingers on her legs, giving him one sidelong glance as he analyzed her profile and, once again, their eyes met for a brief moment, when Ozuma noticed a tiny red mark under the left eye of the girl. «What happened?».

Mariam's fingers went to touch the cut, and then lower the hand again. «A Jordan's gift» she said with feigned irony narrowing her eyes, and then sighed. The heart seemed to become heavy and heavy was the burden of anger silence that surrounded them. Ozuma jumped up, ready to go in search of Jordan.

The blood was boiling in his veins, he had shaken their fists vigorously until the knuckles were did not dare to hurt her for no reason at Mariam, when the skarkblader's hand for the first time touched his skin and immediately was peace and balm for the soul.

«I'm fine. He ... no, absolutely not. Dunga thought him and before I did the same with him. Jordan don't know who I'm, sometimes. He left me and I think now he is by plane» she put her hands on the head with making exasperated, then she murmured faintly: «God, I'm so stupid.»

«You're not stupid.» Ozuma smiled a weak smile of circumstance, was a stab to the heart to see her in that state, he had the impression of having a knife that ran between the sores and then, instinctively, he searched her hand; It was an extremely simple but meanfull gesture, an act which meant " _I'm here_ ," but all he said was: «Remind me to thank Dunga.»

His hand was hot against her cold, suddenly felt alive, her heart had missed a beat, a chill blows across his back and gaze stopped on her . It was the only word that came to mind at that very moment; needed again feel his lips against hers, he needed to go over again the sensations of their bodies together, stick together. «You aren't stupid, just a little impulsive.» he added softly.

Mariam moves only the hand by getting in touch their palms, making the space between his fingers intertwined as if that was always been their licked her lower lip suddenly arid, losing herself in the emerald of his eyes. «Yes, I'm stupid. I have been for days, to move the gears of my brain to forget that kiss, I wanted to pretend that I have never listened your words but …did you ever think about me? Had you ever occurred to me the desire to go back and take back me in your life?».

A solitary tear ran down her face and instinctively Ozuma held out his hand on her wet cheek reducing the distance, wiping her tears with slight movements.

The girl felt his breath against her skin, Ozuma felt around saw her bite lip, enjoying her sudden closeness and warmth. Slowly their faces approached more and more, their lips met each other, love hungry. She held her tightly against him, stroking her back up to dip his hands through his hair, causing them to fall down. The teeth sank into his lips, pulling both need to explore themselves each other, and then separate themselves reluctantly, resting them forehead against each other.

«All time. I've always needed you.»

Mariam smiled, her heart seemed to explode. «I will always love you». Smiled weakly against her lips, then he kissed her lips allowing the unfolding of Ozuma's tongue to enter her mouth. It was different, it seemed a different and passionate, and without even understanding how it was possible Mariam slipped back against the mattress, helped from his hands.

There was a long, passionate kiss again and only after moments endless lips Ozuma came down on his loved the taste of her snow-white skin that slowly became redder, loved to feel her body against his, and join hands clung against her shook with pleasure, he had forgotten all those feelings; felt a sensation of heat scramble her whole body, of pure ecstasy traveling along chills every fiber of her soul, then let out a slight groan when the lips of the boy reached the neckline to the hollow of the descended down, lifting the hem of his pajama shirt that stroked his skin.

A hint of blush colored Mariam's cheeks, watched entranced the chest well defined on which there was the scar again. Mischievously, she reversed the situation, locked her hands and he immersed the other above her hair that always enchanted him, they worshiped the way they were following his movements and tickled her skin.

Ozuma could totally hear her but was not willing to be dominated in any way. With the only free hand he slid down, towards the edges of the sheath lifting height of the lower smirked against her lips when she felt slightly damp panties. He completely broke free and went in search of the hinge.

Mariam shuddered when he felt her hair falling on her back, and then be guided by him finding herself astride on her legs while he was took possession of her lips, she needed to hear all the curves of her body against him. He removed the dress, beginning again to wander with his hands down her body, pausing at the breast.

He carried her back under him. They both knew that night would be a long, grueling, excited knew what they wanted, they were driving one another, until it was him to bring it back again over him. Their eyes seemed to drown in their eyes, the clothes were gone and the room was heavy with their perfume, fragrances that smelled of sex. «You're mine,» he murmured Ozuma, while his hands slid on his back, fighting off the hooks of the tried a feeling of belonging to each other when the soft breasts touched his chest and one hand slid forward.

The girl squeezed, her breast was between his fingers playing with a nipple, tearing a gasp. Mariam sharpened her eyes for a moment, then smiled serene. Gently he stroked his chest and simultaneously put his lips on her neck, reducing the distance of their warned that gesture as something more intimate, needed to hear their mutual warmth in the cold night.

Mariam revealed her fingers down, went inside of his boxers. Her gaze became more mischievous, she squeezed his manhood gently, touching the tip, and then begin to move her hand along the length up and immense pleasure seemed to dominate both in a tangle of twisted bodies and fingers touched and tried. Mariam looked Ozuma, smiled for a moment, and then get carried away beneath him.

«I won» she teased him, taking them off the last barrier, and then unwind the side. He touched the belly first, and quickly went down to her femininity without ever actually touching it. «As I say, you're idiot,» she said with undisguised sarcasm but her answer was interrupted by a groan. Ozuma had dipped a finger into the folds of her femininity. He pressed a finger on the clitoris, moving in a circular motion, then slid even further down. «You were saying?» He said.

Stole a kiss in return for receiving an electrifying bite on her eyes narrowed, the pleasure was sending in ecstasy, they felt chills and heat mingled with each other, which created a magical feeling that he was sending her into orbit, and then murmuring something confused between a gasp and a groan held with difficulty. For him had always been nice to see her so helpless and defenseless, yet even up again on her making the space between her legs bent, the erection touched before the thigh and hands held her by the hips. He allowed himself to look into her green eyes full of lust. «Tell me that you're mine."

Mariam brought her hands to his face, smiling against his lips. «All time»

Suddenly everything became a carousel, was a fast and slow roller coaster at the same time. They had become two bodies united in one soul that merged among the highest peaks of love and lust.

* * *

Their bodies were still intertwined, Mariam had her head on his could hear the heartbeat of Ozuma, yet that situation seemed very unreal and still confused traits. She looked up at him, the silence reigned, just broken by their panting breaths again. «And now?».

«Now what?» He asked. Ozuma could not understand why that question, Mariam saw move away and look at the ceiling, the white sheet covering her breasts. He was afraid that he had made a mistake or saying something wrong, thought that faded quickly when he felt her fingers searched his hand, and then intertwined in his fingers.

«I, you and Nayra. Technically, we are a family point did not you say you love me and if tomorrow morning you may not be here, considered a dead man». It was absurd the way she had uttered a word but Mariam had never forgotten the time that he had left it years ago after a night of fire like that. «Point three ...» she was afraid to make a mistake, she was repressing her usual instinctive nature with all her strength, she was aware that she could not make stupid mistakes again. She stiffened lips, swallowing all the negativity that had started to torture her. «It is still the problem of distance and a child needs a constant presence ...».

« had already thought, actually» he said seraphic. Moved under the covers, wrapping the body of the girl in a sweet hug, then kiss her on the gave him a scowl, he feared that moment and knew that everything could change in an instant, with a single sentence. A sentence that would change everything. «And?».

The tension enveloped them, remained nothing more than strange silence. «You have your life, I have mine, but ... my life would be without you in half. I want to know Nayra, try to tackle it all , the world could end at any moment, and I do not want to stay only one minute away from my princesses.»

Mariam licked her lips, and immediately the corners of her mouth curved into a smile. «The first thing I would say, but that does not tell you is that all this sweetness is disgusting»

«You said the same» he teased her, pulling a strand of was curious to hear the speech that she had for him. He ignored the angry look that the author had given him, and then he adds: «Go ahead.»

She sighed heavily and then rolled her eyes. «You're an idiot. A tender idiot.» Mariam stared intently into his eyes for a moment, caught between her would have dared to imagine that the pieces of her life would be back in order in that way, she had the feeling of being able to see a candid light shine through the rubble of those years and never, never had imagined that she could be so honest with him. She loved him, she had always loved him.

Yet she was also grateful for the yes, in Ozuma fund would have left everything because of him. She remained silent, merely to snuggle against his chest, skin to skin, heart against heart.

The pain seemed to be gone, wiped with a sponge.

For Ozuma everything seemed unreal, he knew all too well Mariam to realize that something was wrong. «What happens?».

«Swear to me that you're not doing this just for me. Swear to me that you are to want to leave everything and not because you feel compelled.».

He arched an eyebrow, those words struck him hard. He lifted his chin, and then dive into the eyes misty with tears hidden girl. «I can not because for me it is not a sacrifice. I've lost twice and should not be a stop thinking that way. Stop shut yourself behind those walls because I always find a way to destroy them.»

With a sudden impulse Mariam threw her arms around him, dedicating herself body and soul to him, to what had been and what it would be. Everything would be easier, perhaps.

* * *

A girl with short hair blacks as pitch was walking back and forth in an airport, seemed totally huge in thought, seemed cold and unfriendly, so closed in on herself by not even turn her meanest look at those around her. Yet eyes concealed by a hatred of blacks glasses was watchful, carefully scrutinizing every passerby in the chaos of the airport, waiting for someone important and secret.

Next to her was her twin darker skin, white hair kept short for several years aroused curiosity travelers. He too seemed lost in anything, yet also seemed hated the place so chaotic. «Stop it» he said to her sister with an annoyed tone, then find a place on a nearby bench exit.

The girl showed a wry smile, then lift her shoulders. «Is delayed»

The young man made his gaze wander to the gate and then his expression hardened, suddenly becoming serious. «She has arrived»

A rather large group of people were arguing, a crowd of photographers pointing Mariam, the other passengers were flown to the famous actress who had tried to hide under a hood of a sweatshirt and a pair of sunglasses.

«Uh-uh, the little mouse is back home» teased Julia harpooned to Mariam's arm that nudged his side. «Stop!» Said the Princess angrily water but the Spanish could not give up her superfluous fun. «Yes, yes, look how many flash! They look like little stars.»

«What a bother»

«You're annoying but I never complained.»

«I hate you»

Julia giggled and let go her arm around the girl's shoulders, their cheeks clashed and then smiled slyly. «I'll believe you when the donkeys do not fly.»

«Julia, donkeys can't fly!» Retorted Mariam abruptly shifting her friend's arm, and then ask her glared. «That's right baby, I will never believe.»

Suddenly a little hand grasped hands of the two girls and the delicate Nayra's voice broke the joke between the two women. «Mommy, Eenn and Ing here.»

Mariam looked up, the Saint Shields froze, ready to attack the twins at any time, attended their first false move. Ozuma and Dunga, but especially Jesse, perfectly remembered what had happened the last time, and the two were the tangible proof of a drubbing lost with dishonor.

Jesse stepped in front of his sister like Dunga did but the twins were just steps away from them, studied them carefully. Everything suddenly became tense, pure electricity, until Queen smiled toward the actress. «You are in late»

«Nevermind, guys. Thank you to be here» said Mariam quietly, greeting with a wave of the hand that was incredulous, Jesse's eyes ran over his sister first and then the twins, then settling back to Mariam. «What the fuck is going on?».

The girl shrugged, had fully warned of anger filled tone of his brother, but was not at all frightened by the two, it seemed that harbored for them ... turned to her friends, shook her features, tense and worried about what would happen from that point on. «They are part of the plan.»

Another tremendous truth was about to be revealed and not all would be well ... the descent of the greatest pains had started.

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

I'm sorry to have been so slow this week, but, honestly, I had some difficulties with the chapter in some places and it does not satisfy me at all, it seems to me that something is missing, however, hey, the story must go on and this little last step I It served to anticipate say that the presence of the twins after all will be positive but there will be many problems, especially among girls.

Get ready for a chapter full of drama XD

See you soon!

With love,

Lady aka Carmen


	7. Stay

_**Stay**_

* * *

«Before Sapphira, now Queen. I want to know what goes into your sick head.» The dispute that went on for almost two hours seemed endless, it had reached explosive peaks in a few moments.

«Julia, you didn't have to even be here.» Mariam was standing, it looked importurbabile but every answer was flippant and steeped in hated when plans was out of her control, yet remained firm, locked on her more than right reasons.

«And that's just the point! You want to do it all alone, you surround yourself with dangerous people, you have hurt and we, all of us, we should let you do» snapped Julia irritated by the attitude of her friend, she had felt excluded from the damn game where it was once again overwhelmed. She felt like a rat in a trap, she had no way out of that situation. Julia was forced to attend a show insane from which she was excluded.

«We had to leave to her a choice. It is that the problem» added Nadja. The situation for her was ridiculous, her burning eyes fell on Sapphira and immediately argued the rift that was created within the group.

«I did't ask you to follow me, you decided it» Mariam put her hands in her pockets, her features hardened, and then spit poison the last judgment. «I have not decided the role of the two new guards, I have not decided. This is the only solution.»

«And what would you have done things ended? We see» Julia crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes seemed to come out sparks. Mariam was challenging with every gesture and was ready and replicate the offenses in every way. Because those were for her offenses, offenses against her and their friendship.

«I don't have to explain anything, Julia». The actress was furious, rarely she happened to lose control of her actions and was struggling to keep a straight face. All inquisitors eyes were on her, everyone seemed to discriminate against her for her choices, but that attitude silly not even had been aware from the beginning that the mission would be a complete disaster, Mariam knew that was the first point. As well as addressing the turning point that would upset everything. She would have preferred silence no news for a while '. It was necessary to do so. «Also I was doing it for you, maybe there is still unclear. »

«Mariam, fuck you» Nadja stared at their leader with hatred for an indefinite moment, and then ask you a haughty look when she was beside her. «You know what I mean? Don't count on me. I'm not willing to accept other follies» and so saying that, Nadjadisappeared.

She had been wrong to feel excluded. She had a strange feeling when she saw Queen because Nadja had been a beneficial feeling, but that girl had something dark that the Russian could not explain.

But that was not the problem. Until then she had blamed Sapphira, and only at that moment he realized that to bother was the attitude of Mariam and seemed not to trust her, or rather, was herself to fear to fall again once in the coils of evil.

Silence fell in the room and only the continuous oscillation of the clock broke the eerie silence, Mariam until she bit her lips nervously, indulging in one of her most absurd confessions. «I trust Queen and King ... in a certain sense they are like us.»

«What do you mean?» Ozuma's voice Mariam forced to turn our gaze to her boyfriend. «I will not say they are like me, Julia, Nadja or Hila but you have your powers. The fifth princess needs a guardian and a knight, King and Queen are light and shadow».

«How?» He snapped clenched his fists, fingers tingled, had an incredible desire to hit his friend, Yuri hand clutching his arm in an iron grip, leaving the only option to spit poisonous words. «How long do you know?» He said, enunciating each word with disarming saw look directly into her eyes, neither could hear the murmur that had been created around them, until the actress put her back steady against the fireplace with a raised eyebrow, turning to her total indifference. «I just know. It does not matter».

«How you did not matter tell us that you wanted to attend alone at a committed suicide mission. You did not matter tell us that Sapphira would do the group. Just like it does not matter our friendship ... the years together. You've changed, Mariam. Although now I wonder if you do not always faked.» Julia could no longer hold back the tears of frustration. A mixture of feelings she had caught in a violent storm and out of control. «Now tell me ... how long do you know?».

The words were harsh, blades that reduced Mariam's heart in bloody tatters. «For about a year," she said cautiously looking down. She knew she had made a serious mistake, but she had done for a good purpose; Mariam wanted to protect her girls by all means.

Julia's eyes widened and raised her hands to her chest, and then to the before her, her eyes burning with anger, were uncontrollable flames of hatred. «You, with me you closed» The slap came suddenly, full of resentment. Not bear to stay before her, Julia now had only one certainty: she could no longer trust Mariam.

It was hard to admit, but the real reason for her anger was not the truth nor denied the actions kept problem was the change in their relationship: more cold and distant, like two parallel lines that never meet.

«Julia ...» Mariam struggled with her pride, she still wanted to retain Julia. The hand touched the point injured but her gaze was still trying on the Spanish side of the door followed by was a moment when their eyes meet again, it seemed for a moment filled with infinite pain, but neither said nothing, her eyes fell again on the flor. And friendship began by accident years ago abruptly ended. Forever.

* * *

She had her arms around the pillow, the head sank into it, choking back tears she had held back with seemed almost absurd the way it was all over. Destroyed.

Julia was aware that she exaggerated with the words, it was not nothing left but a suspended sentence that seemed half a pardon.

She had chosen to focus on her views instead of listening and understanding, yet she was not at all happy with how things had had met only once before dawn but between the two there was not a greeting, had remained with her eyes down, going their separate ways.

«You should apologize.» Yuri's voice made her jump. Julia looked up angrily toward the boyfriend, throwing the pillow at him. «Never. She lied to me.» It still hurt to admit the he was aware that that was not what the problem, but the jealousy that wore on. She felt inexplicably excluded from everything, as if she had never been part of the girl's life. But she was wrong, and what it cost to their friendship. «Besides, I know ... definitely she will not want to talk to me.»

«See? You know yourself»said Yuri, hitting her in turn with the same pillow.

«Then why did not you tell us anything?» Said Nadja with a skeptical tone. «I mean, Mariam does not trust us and accept the persons group as King, Queen and the queen of the sluts Sapphira.»

A smile disfigured her face, she knew the actress's attitude reasons but she wanted to stay out of any silly situation. «You say?» He hissed ironic. «I think you want to do in your head and not get in the way Saphira» then she looked over Julia. «And you, my beloved, you're jealous. I understand that she's your best friend but it is the way you are wrong.»

Nadja arched an eyebrow, her stern gaze scrutinizing the rigid figure of her brother closely. «You know something».

«And if it is? i'm not going to explain.»

A fiery bubble appeared in the hands of Nadja, her eyes were blazing and meditated revenge against Yuri. «Now you talk».

«Or what?» He said mocking, evoking his power.

«I make you hurt if you not finished! It is enough.» Julia's scream had frozen the two brothers on the spot. She had always hated the situations that degenerated over nothing and, suddenly, it was like lightning: she had done the same. With a jump fell out of bed and reached out her hand against the she was unable to move.

Ozuma and Julia stared for a second endless. Their eyes were full of questions and doubts du. The boy still had his hand closed into a fist suspended in mid-air, then drop it a few seconds later. «Did you saw Mariam somewhere?» He asked with apparent had hoped until the last moment in a positive answer but when Julia shook her head in denial, his fears seemed to come true. «All right». He walked over to the stairs, jumping two steps at a time.

Julia promptly followed him, shocked by Ozuma's attitude of the was very unusual to see him act like that so hasty and at times, even terrified. Meanwhile Nadja and Yuri left the room, watched in puzzlement, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Julia came down the stairs jumping with enthusiasm, also seemed terrified had allowed his best friend commit suicide acts with the famous suicide mission to which they had talked a few weeks before. The voice was trembling, was broken by a mixture of emotions that had no name, her back was struck by chills, her eyes became suddenly lucid and her face bruised, swollen with terror. «Do you think is she went in that place?».

«I don't know! It's the only place that comes in mind». Ozuma stood for a moment, then turn his back to Julia. At that moment he felt an immense anger for the Spanish, the only possible cause of the sudden disappearance of his girlfriend, but he preferred to remain silent, knowing that rage would do no good. «I'm going to find her.» Mariam had not shed a tear even during the night, it was hidden under the duvet but her body was rigid and remained so even when she had sought.

Ozuma had been wrong to feel so useless and see her suffer. He could not do anything to help her.

Julia looked at Yuri and Nadja looking for a desperate sign of wormwood. It was only her fault. «We come to you.»

The ride down the stairs was hectic, the steps filled the corridor of the second floor, letting out Hilary from her room. The Japanese did not understand what was happening, she saw a group of four people running down the stairs and, without asking anything, she began to run behind them. «Nadja ... Nadja, what happens?».

«Mariam is gone, she could be in danger,» said the blonde quickly risk of falling and rolling down.

Hilary at first did not understand, she felt terribly absurd. It had been a moment and the words seemed to die in her throat, crossed her wished to discard the thought of having led her girlfriend to the point of addressing a suicide mission

Finally, they reached the first floor, everyone was running toward the entrance, until the Sapphira voice forced them to stop. «A horse race was quieter than you.»

Julia opened the door. even she did not want to hear a word of that , however, looked curly with a look of hatred and were close to her. «Since you and Mariam are great friends ... So, did you saw her?»

The girl raised an eyebrow, her eyes looked carefully all present looking to the Ozuma's gaze until Nadja yanked her arm violently, tired of the silence of the young «I'm waiting».

With a gesture full of anger, Sapphira broke free of the socket by taking a look full of hatred for the Russian. «Even if I knew, I not would help you.».

Nadja's eye trembled inside, fists trembled with suppressed felt the desire to punch or move on her corpse to eliminate pedantic expression of the woman when Ozuma abruptly pulled her back, facing Sapphire with a stern look. «You will not you help her but you can help me. We are friends, no? As do know where is Mariam?» he knew that it was absurd and senseless also use that card but had no means to get her to cooperate.

That required clearing Sapphira. The word "friend" still had meaning that he could not understand at all, and yet it made her feel good, striking her heart with delicate sweetness. She shook her head, noting abandon the hope of Ozuma's look. «I'm sorry, I don't know»..

Nadja and Ozuma bowed their heads. Those words had cut every possible hope and sadly reached the rest of the group with a heavy heart, until Sapphira, again, stopped them. «I know someone who could help us ... I want to come with you.»

Nadja's mouth dropped surprise, but could not suppress a cynical look at her lips stretched into a half smile and her heart was beating a thousand. «Come on, let's go» she said quietly, hiding behind a frozen mask the brief moment of serenity that had invaded.

Perhaps Sapphira was really changed.

* * *

The music in the dressing room was deafening, the walls seemed to vibrate, the air was light, impregnated with sweet amused bodies moved in front of the camera of a mobile phone, both ventured steps complicated and irreverent dance, music flowed in their veins, was driving.

It was absurd as a the two girls had lose control doing the most absurd nonsense, it is they who were the emblem of seriousness and the door opened, Mariam fell to the floor with legs in the air afraid of the intrusion, Queen looked shocked and amused at the same time, then burst into laughter together under the gaze terrified of Ozuma's, Julia's, Nadja's, Hilary's and Yuri's

«Need a hand?» asked Queen again doubled over the stretched the limb towards her friend, and again resumed laughing.

Mariam grabbed the girl's hand, telling her to shut up, only to find themselves both on the ground, the more upset than before and only a cough brought them back to tried to get up but every time their eyes met they could barely stifle an embarrassed laugh, knowing that they had made a striking impression.

«Sorry, thank you and shut up, Queen» sighed Mariam coughing and wiping their hands with the dust on the clothes. Improvise stiffened, her eyes deviated to Julia who had remained much to say to her but had not the courage, all the forces seemed to have abandoned, and the moments of joy seemed to dissolve into thin air, leaving place to the voltage veil that shrouded all in a heavy suffocating grip. «What are you doing here?» she asked, crossing her arms under her chest, while keeping her eyes on Julia. The question was for glanced towards the actress.

Ozuma closed his eyes for a moment, sighing more relaxed to the point of forgetting why she had gone there, until he returned the not a question clenched his hands into a fist angry shouting: «You could tell us where you were! We were afraid that you had done something foolish.»

Mariam raised an eyebrow in pedantic, then relax and mention a wry smile. «Have you checked the ticket on the cover of your phone?».

The young man grabbed the device and immediately found what he was looking for. «I go on the set, I go back soon. Take care Nayra ... » a restless sigh escaped from the lips of the young, then murmuring with vaguely irritated voice: «Ok, I'm a genius.».

«Well». Mariam could not wait all that would go away. She was not ready to face all, not after the last attack where she had been targeted by all. «You found me, so you can go.»

Julia stepped back, uncertain whether to go or stay. She had seen the hate looks that Mariam had given her and she was not sure of wanting to destroy the subtle flickering thread that still bound. «Mariam, I did not say those things ... it's just that I would like to understand why you acted that way.»

«I do not care of your apology, Fernandez. You've said enough». Mariam stepped forward and Julia did the same. They founded a few centimeters from each other, fire on fire. It was like watching a battle between two opposing kingdoms that had no end. «And in any case ... you believe it? You have questioned everything I have done, for what?».

«You have given us a way to think evil! You could tell things as they were from the beginning, we would not have judged you!» Her eyes stung, a sharp pain the divided heart.

Julia knew it was useless to scream but she was doing saw lower their gaze and haunt her fingers, until the weak words of the actress hit her yet thoroughly, demolishing all her certainty. «What good would it do? It was and it is still dangerous. This is not my choice.»

«We would have understood, we will have tried.» Julia needed to embrace her, to tell her he would believe her and that he was on her side but Julia remain in silent, waiting for an eyes met again once, Julia was crying and Mariam felt guilty for having done wrong but the harsh words of her best friend had killed her.

«I've seen ... how could I tell you that the next mission would probably have lost their lives? Balance is too. Going it alone, perhaps, there would be 's why we need to Sapphira, Queen and King. Light and Dark form the ether. I hope you're happy now.».

It had been a blow to the heart, but Julia was willing to dare even to make peace. She grabbed the girl's hand and pressed it between her. «I do not want to lose you. It hurts to know that you're so far , tell me you'll stay».

The torpor of that contact she liked, it was like a caress but Mariam had no strength to answer, the proud prevented her from accepting the apology of Julia and so, slowly let go of her hand and turned her eyes hurt and broken by tears withheld . «Go away».

«Mariam, can not do this to me ... » Julia's voice was beseeching and plaintive, slow litany full of pain and suffering. Yuri took her arm and dragged her out of the room followed by the other two girls.

Mariam's gaze staring into space, she was engrossed in her thoughts darker, and then turned a confused look toward Ozuma. «Did I do the right thing?». Her voice was weak, seemed broken by fear.

Seeing Julia go away, he had led to new knowledge that everything was a film scroll saw again in his mind the years spent together, all the times that you were called " _we will be friends forever_ ", but now, in her hands, she was only smoke and ashes, burnt memories in the flames of a fire that does not there would be no more.

«You know the answer,» said Queen suddenly nodded in assent sign and Mariam began to race as she could with tears in her eyes. She did not see even know where she was going, as long as the distance she saw Julia. Nothing was more important, even pride. Mariam grabbed her by the arm, gripping Julia to herself.

«Stay» she murmured, wiping her tears. Both smiled gently, aware that nothing. Wharthever would happen they was together, then looked intently into the eyes, intertwining their fingers with Nadja and Hilary and joined in a tight hug, whispering together: «Rebel girls forever»

* * *

 _ **Space author**_ :

Im in a small delay but there are!

So, bustling section but all's well that ends well, right? I do not have much to say, really. Thank you all and thank you especially to those who want to leave an opinion on the chapter and who has reviewed the preceding chapters


	8. Nevermind

Nevermind

* * *

Under the shade of one of the trees in the back of the villa sat Sapphira. Her eyes were half-closed eyes, always looking for peace from the chaos that reigned inside the house.

She does not particularly loved nature, but she was a lover of silence. Or rather, she wanted to swallow the feeling of constant unease that seemed strange to be surrounded by people who either knew, sought refreshment in the pages of a book, the only thing of the past that was the only, thin, bond with her family dispersed into thin air.

Hungrily she devoured the little booklet that told the story of Sara, the little orphan from her premature birth and then abandoned by her father who, chasing a dream, had abandoned the little girl in poverty in an institution.

Every time Sapphira reread the words ink made, a strong magone crept under her skin up to grip her heart already torn by the Uncle Tom dreamed that one day he would return the shadow of a family and, on the other hand, she knew that would never happen. She had never had anything, even the tenderest memories had faded from her mind as if it never existed.

She was alone, she had no heart remained hibernated in an impenetrable ice grip, yet persisted in dreaming what had been denied, but, after all, was the only thing she had. That hole in the middle of the chest devoured, broke her soul into fragments who Saphira pretended not to see.

With an abrupt gesture she closed her tired eyes, raising her eyes impenetrable mask back on her face, lining up his lips in a half-smile of defiance. «How long are you there?»

«Not much, really» was decidedly uncommon that Kei said word. Now that game was started by days and both feel no embarrassment shape. Amethyst was mixed with the blue ocean, the two faces of the same. Kei joined her and without further ado took Sapphira's book in his hands, then arching an eyebrow as he read the title of the book. «The little princess ... interesting.» His voice was cold, completely enigmatic enough to ignite a powerful fire in the young girl's suddenly felt naked, she seemed that Kei was able to assemble the complete mosaic of its past and it was just what she wanted to avoid.

Abruptly she snatched the book in her hands and her eyes reduced in two slots filled with rage. «None of your business».

The boy raised his hands in surrender, admired it for a brief moment a haughty woman look but had perfectly understood that it was all fake, but he did not care, he had something more important to do. «You still have Black Dranzer?»

A wry smile was painted on the lips of Sapphira who, annoyed, shrugged. «It's my beyblade»

«And someone like you could not have a unicorn as bits power» ruled Kei sarcastically, earning one withering look by Saphira. The girl crossed her arms under her chest and raised an eyebrow, watered by that silly phrase. «Whatever, it's still my beyblade. Deal with it.»

Sapphira could not consider her beyblade the de beth as a simple top, it was something more, a friend who was with her always, although for a period he belonged to Nadja.

It had been a pain to have to give in to her and now she had no intention of gave it Kei. «You've got your Beyblade, then turn off.»

It was a snap and the cold mask of the young collapsed for a brief second, while his lips tightened in a tiny hint of a smile. He wanted to challenge the patience of Sapphira, scrutinize and steal all her moves for sheer amusement staff but she was still too cryptic in her was like a locked chest tightly and he wanted to be the key that would solve the mystery, he was the missing piece of the puzzle. «Act even your own, is not it?».

A shudder ran through the Sapphira's back , her hands had started to sweat and unconsciously stepped back. Her back touched the rough surface of the tree but her eyes remained chained to that of felt lost and confused, she seemed to be the only thing she could wish for in that moment and knew the precise moment in which she felt the hot breath of sweet and Kei on her lips.

Her legs were trembling, Sapphira felt shaken by a must-fatal temptation. Her gaze still looked, locked in those magnetic eyes that bewitched. «What do you want from me, Hiwatari?» Sapphira's was found to involuntarily hoarse. The heart was pounding in her chest mad.

A mischievous gleam crossed the young man's eyes who immediately broke the distance away from her, and only at that moment Sapphira realized she had been holding her breath longer. «You'll find out soon enough,» he replied, Sapphira leaving soon as she was alone again she slipped to the ground, was tense as it had ever been.

For a brief moment she had felt the wind drag of an imperious storm, despite her gaze was blocked by the figure of Kei already far away.

«Do you like Kei?» Nadja's voice startled her and immediately turned her gaze toward the slender body of the Russian knew Sapphira and immediately anticipated. «I was not spying but if you stare for a few minutes soon there will be a lake.»

Curly sank to an amused chuckle. «As always you have no need for confirmation.»

Nadja scans the figure of the girl for a to make a decision as quickly as possible: sit next to her meant to give her a chance, stay where she was, however, would mean that among them nothing would have changed again. «Everyone deserves happiness, even someone like you».

«And you? What do you feel when someone compares you to me?» retorted Sapphira with an acid repeatedly heard the sharp speeches and angry by Nadja, were sharp knives that had wound anyway but pretended that nothing could dent her defenses. Yet it hurt.

Unexpectedly Nadja sat next to her, surrounding her legs with her arms while her gaze wandered toward the watch point. «I honestly do not know. I would really like to believe you're changed.I remember who you were before everything…»

«Nadja, I'm here for personal revenge. You know what Vorkov did to me,you and my family. I will destroy that monster» It was the first time that Sapphira calling Nadja with her name.

Nadja was shocked and surprised at the same time, yet smiled sincerely. «More like you're back a normal person,» said the blonde. She had learned to recognize the subtle trails between truth and falsehood and was certain of her sighed heavily, then stretch her legs. «Whatever you like Kei. You could try».

In turn Sapphira was to remain amazed, locking themselves among her most sinister thoughts. «You should make peace with Boris ... you know, you should lock the door when you argue with him.»

It seemed almost absurd that seemingly senseless discussion, yet both with a few words had had the strength and courage to knock down the first hurdle that separated them.

* * *

Both were silent but Dunga conscious of the fact that this was a new looked at his best friend and captain warily. He'd never amount of frivolous news or gossip fools, however, after the latest events with Jordan occurred two weeks earlier had been intrigued by the strange attitudes Ozuma and Mariam had among had not at all escaped the sudden state of rest between the two and the attention devoted to Mariam's young daughter.

Nayra was there with them, sitting right on the legs of the young under the cool of the gazebo in the pool area and Ozuma had a strange smile, very enigmatic. The table was full of colors and sheets, colored spots were everywhere, even on the faces of the two snort loudly but neither Nayra nor Ozuma had laid their eyes on him.

«What are you drawing?» asked Dunga curious, receiving in return a smile fearful. «I'm writing»

«She wrote "I love you mommy" , more or less… actually she wrote "I love you nonny» replied Ozuma calmly, trying to arrange for the thirtieth time her daughter's unruly those two weeks he had learned to know her, to love her, and yet he felt a constant sense of guilt that dwstroted hisheart.

Nayra knew who he was because Mariam had revealed it to her after the first night that she spent with him, but the little girl insisted on calling it again with him child's name.

It was clear that she did not trust him and hurt the apparent distance between them. «Of course Jordan is an asshole. Leave his girlfriend and hia daughter alone ... and Mariam even joked: could avoid to leave her baby to go to work».

«Nayra is my daughter,» whispered Ozuma proudly, smiling amiably towards Nayra. «And watch your language. There is a child».

At that moment Dunga opened his mouth, every word had been reduced to a mere stammering eyes trying to capture every detail or similarity that could give him confirmation, and then exclaim, «Wait… what? Oh, shit! What Mariam said? ".

The look of Ozuma was lapidary and intimidating and unnoticed by Nayra kicked him under the table to his friend: she did not know that kind of attitude, it was too go of his arm on the table and placed a kiss between Nayra's hair.

«Let's say that you and Mariam decided to come back together that very night,» the only one thinking about her made his heart beat and forget everything bad that they had made to each seemed strange that no one had really understood then what was between them but he did not care, it felt like an idiot boy to the first adolescent crush, but he did not care, especially if they had next to someone like her. «Pherhaps it is as well early but ... as soon as I settle down I would ask her to get married».

«If I were you, I would not expect short, the love of a lifetime, and you have a little girl. Why not do it now?».

Ozuma looked away with making evasive. He had to admit that the thought had touched several times but wanted to be worthy of her. She wanted to give her everything she wanted without feeling inadequate.

A sudden noise attracted their creak of the electronic gate was almost annoying and both saw the figure of an expensive car to enter the gate. Everything seemed very suspicious and the tinted windows of the car made it impossible to determine who the invader of their private property.

«Dad, It's got Mommy.» Ozuma's eyes incredible feeling pierced his left chest, filling it with infinite gentleness. Nayra embraced gently, softly lifting it, filling it with small kisses of love, while the tears that stung his eyes shining. «My sweet child» he said, savoring every word sweeter flavor.

«What are you doing nice?» The cheerful Queen's voice broke the moment of joy, while Mariam ended with the car door the heat. «As nice today there's just nothing,» asserted the sharkblader following her friend with an air of pure rage. «You can ignore Mariam, now has the cycle but it is as if she had.»

The actress topped Queen and bent to embrace Nayra, and then look up on Ozuma and shadow of a smile appeared on her face. «Do not give her a straight. Queen does not know what she says,» she looked back at the little girl and affection and Mariam stroked her hair while Nayra had passed to her mom her drawings. «Oh, my love, what beautiful picture,» sje said lying but even though she feel tenderness as she watched the scribbles of a child.

Ozuma tried her gaze. He had to forget about his discussions with Dunga and the feelings that troubled his mind. Remained impassive, his face seemed to have gone all the emotions. Just clenched his jaw, concealing embarrassment. «Did not you say you would stay on set up to tonight?»

The girl'a face suddenly became gloomy, evoking the negative aura that had surrounded her until then. If she could do that would commit a massacre, but she just vent anger playing with her fingers. «Let's say I had a little discussion with a colleague.»

«Seriously?» Retorted the Queen with veiled irony, then look away from the angry friend's «Let's say you define that lite" small argument "is an understatement»

«Details, Queen. Futile and useless details. I wonder what it does some people there on the set.»

Dunga and Ozuma looked stunned and confused, sometimes even excluded from the conversation that still had a fast and comic timing, then burst out laughing when Queen closed Mariam's mouth with her hand, preventing it from losing her head a second time, screaming then when the water princess bit her skin.

«The point is this: there is such that when he talks about the craze to touch people while talking and stealing jokes. A person can understand one, two times at the most. But when you lose an hour to repeat a scene ten times becomes exaggerated.»

«It is telling her that she often makes the funniest bloopers»

The four young guys exchanged a brief glance, all that time, Ozuma had observed and examined the way in which the two communicated girls when a sudden call snapped their mood.

«Just one time… big fall by the stairs» said Queen but Mariam looked at the cell phone in anger, quickly closing the ringing and ringing Ozuma strained hie eyes, waiting to know who was but Mariam put the phone in her pocket and without adding additional words walked away with Queen.

She could not hurt Ozuma that way.

* * *

Dozens of books and notes were scattered on the table whil, the air was saturated with inchiostr, perfume many times Hilary had hands slipped on the computer, transcribing notes and notions carefully but her eyes occasionally wandered beyond the veranda.

It was quite complicated to focus on the study when all was bad but the examination of art history and archeology was to be given within two words seemed to fly away, but do not read it included the meaning leaving only images of monuments of which she could not remember the name.

The noise startled her just closed the fridge, causing her to turn our gaze to the intruder. «Julia, what are you doing here?».

The Spanish walked toward her with a plastic bottle in her hands, then lifted her shoulders nonchalantly. «I also live here,» lacquered red enamel fingers moving leaves and a nostalgic smile painted on her lips. «Oh, Plaza Mayor ... the heart of Old Madrid! The square dates back to 1619 and is a perfect example of the architecture of the Golden Age. Rectangular, the Plaza Mayor is completely enclosed by three-storey buildings, with 237 balconies that overlook enchanting».

Julia had said the words with sweet melancholy. She remembered when a child was there with her brother after a circus show.

It seemed absurd not live there anymore. In Madrid she had left everything, had abandoned her family with whom she no longer talked and made damn bad not knowing anything, except for Roul, of course.

Hilary wanted to return to her friend raised an eyebrow, amazed that she had found a first solution. «Julia, look ... Takao gave me a hand ... but you know something of art history and archeology?».

Without even saying a word, Julia moved her chair and took a seat beside Hilary, reading her notes. A cough made her back to reality, to then turn her head sideways, in disbelief. «Takao? That Takao? Did he really helped you?»

«Yes sure. Hitoshi and his father are still archaeological and something he must have learned well.»

Only after several minutes Julia recovered, shifting her gaze from the pages of the book to Hilary. «I guess so»

«What are you doing?» Nadja came out of nowhere and without another took her place between the two friends, looking at them very would come the fateful day and he was afraid.

«They are studying» Mariam also appeared behind them, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket but she still had no intention of responding. Gulped for a moment, then watch all her friends with fake detachment. «If I can give you some advice ... you should spend the day with your loved. We may not be here tomorrow»

Nadja looked down. She wanted to go upstairs and make peace with Boris but had still misunderstand the words of the young and arguing with him again, to understand again something wrong. She would not let hurt by words that were nothing but wind looked up and then looked at her friends with sheer look of pain and fear, free to feel herself. «We will return and we will overcome this. We have too many things on hold to stop dreaming.»

In response Julia clasped her hands with those of Hilary, then the other tending toward the two girls. It was time to go.

* * *

 _ **Space author**_ :

First of all thank you to Midnight Sins 09 and Alex for your reviews and I love more and all that you say, I promise you that you will see in the next action and some scenes "special", we can say.

Coming to the chapter: no, not everything can go so are too quiet and tender, and you know me, it will not last, so expect the most absurd things XD

We will see you next week!

With love,

Your Carmen 3


	9. Survive

**_Survive_**

* * *

They were afraid, a slight sense of fear had crept under their skin and their eyes trembling roamed around the dark cave that seemed to strike them a striking sense of disquiet.

They had no way to escape, they had to face their destiny and fight for life that threatened to be seemed almost absurd to be there, with two girls who until a short time before were enemies, yet they were the fundamental balance of power, the only way that would allow them to find out what was the fate of the world that now, weighed on their shoulders tired.

Nadja does not know what to do, how she should with that mission in that state would mean the total destruction, while in her mind the words of Sapphira burdened as a judgment. She could even hear the silent sound of the clock hands that forced her to have to make a choice. It was just before dawn and when she popped the twelfth stroke, would no longer be could not do that again.

She turned with a jerk by flying her hair immediately fell on her shoulders and her eyes met the emerald look of Boris as he looked her on in silent fear disguised as sadness, yet Nadja could feel all that was animating the mind of her boyfriend , thus leaving to go the plug from Hilary ran to her boyfriend. She could not go on that way, and in an instant hugged him with all of herself.

Boris did not know what to do, not after all the discussions that they had had during that month, the caress, then, had always been something rare among them. Only when he heard her get away from him, Boris wrapped his arms around her body. «I trust you, I've always trusted you, little dwaf»

And at that precise moment, Nadja stood up on her toes, gently touching the lips of Boris and only then realized how much he had missed her. «I missed you, Huznestov of my boots» murmured the girl, separating from him very slowly, and then run to the other five girls. The fire princess knew that simply so few words, for many, meant nothing but had been enough to understand what had wrong.

* * *

The twelfth stroke sounded like a sentence of death ruthless and lethal, the six girls were forced to swallow all their emotions by stepping inside the damn cave.

Immediately, an icy wind greeted them with sharp power that scratched their skin and cut their breath, pushed back as if unwilling to accept their presence in the holy place, forcing them to lean forward until their fall to the ground. The earth seemed to be their enemy, scratching the skin and increasing the number of the cuts on their bodies.

Julia was was struggling with her own indomitable element more than usual, for the second time she realized that she could not do anything against herself, against something that belonged to her and that she was refusing. «Mariam, what the hell do we do?» she shouted, but her voice seemed scattered in the wind, dragged up to outside, shaking of there, in fact, Yuri had inadvertently moved a step toward the cave.

He could not let Julia there, helpless and frightened when Ozuma stopped him, pulling his arm. «We can not interfere, not to break the circle. I'm afraid for them ... even I can not do anything, need our energy to bring them back.»

Yuri just nodded, saw in Ozuma his own fears, and the same was for the other guys. They just had to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were trying to challenge the invisible enemy, uncertain what to do. «What the heck, I went to the hairdresser yesterday ...» said Julia to defuse the situation but Mariam gave her a grim look, then added sarcastically. «I told you the same sentence five years ago: what did you expect? A beauty farm?».

«You're nice like a mountain of shit» retorted Julia hands were able to cling to a rocky outcrop, and then turned a look to the captain of the mission. «Then? Some idea?»

Mariam looked around warily, it was almost hard to recognize the place where she was, the corners of the eyes were caused by sudden wind blades, yet she was willing to do anything to dominate the tension that animated it. «Yes ... but if crowds!»

«Hurry to speak, we have no time!»

«You have to absorb the energy ... you have to transform yourself»

Julia opened her mouth several times, was looking for words that remained mute. «Mariam are mad, this idea is crazy!»

«Do it, belive me. Can you?»

The Spanish nodded still uncertain but immediately recalled a flash of sapphire blue light that surrounded the body and only when her book through the air he saw the other girls crawling close up to join their hands in a kind of star.

She could not understand, but slowly managed to seize a slight change of the energy that surrounded her. She slowly cuts seemed almost close, as if the air wanted to caress her skin and slowly spread her arms, dancing in the air while the air columns accompanied her moments and then fall down, becoming liquid which was immediately locked up in what seemed like an ampoule in which there was now a dark blue blinked her eyelids, she could not understand what had happened and none of the other girls.

After several moments of uneasy silence Mariam moved her lips. «We'd better turn us all.»

Julia still did not understand, she felt almost confused by the energy that flowed into her body to the point of not understanding that she had undertaken again to walk down an increasingly slippery path, wet, when the water princess again stopped.

«I'll be brief: in short it is my turn and our items are our enemies, they need to recognize us as their princesses.» said Mariam. The girls did not even have time to respond to violent columns of water sprang from the ground that braked and slowly took on the consistency of dark slime and muddy that struck her in, forcing them to return to the site of the first test, while the torrent of mud came out of the was a matter of a moment and flashes of color filled the room, illuminating it with the rainbow colors.

Queen screamed for a moment, was the only girl to have no possibility of salvation. Her clothes soaked by now seemed to have attacked her, dragged her down leaving only her hands in sight.

The air in her lungs was less and less necessary than it had ever not scream despite its intention to do so and only after several seconds felt heat it back up, but everything seemed to be enough anymore, seemed unstoppable.

Mariam looked around, racing as fast as she could toward her was inhuman the effort it was taking, the increasingly wet wings were heavy, pushed her slowly down to where the deadly stream seemed waiting for and finally understood, what was to be her place, the place where she again gave peace to his element. The wings stopped moving and fell into the water with a resounding thud.

A transparent bubble wrapped her body, everything seemed totally inexplicable but decided to surrender to her power, her was ordering the item to surrender, to trust. And so she did. And, suddenly, everything quieted, while the bubble slowly explodes, leaving the water princess astonished. A few moments later she saw Sapphira run towards her, between her hands kept a second vial from almost transparent color, while behind them there were Julia and Hilary that supported Queen in mid-air trying to remove from her mouth the horrible taste of mud. «It sucks.»

«I know,» Julia said with irritated tone, and then pointed out: «It's not over yet.»

* * *

They walked for an indefinite time, had the distinct feeling of having traveled that stretch at least twenty times. The light seemed even more gloomy, a clear sign that they were forwarding to the turning point, but Hilary did not seem to understand was something strange.

She felt a cautionary reminder that seemed to tell her to get out of there, it was hee reception door herself that was refusing once again. Hilary had learned to fear something that had been her for too long. It was the only one to refuse to lay her hands on driving rock, when a violent sound of rocks fell behind one gave her weight, after all it was a natural phenomenon but, once again, the curse came to life.

Those tiny pebbles had become a aggregation that had created enormous boulders that rolled towards them, threatening to kill them all with a single they are darting flashes of magic, is destroyed against the rock and turned into even larger clusters up to create a unique stone that covered the entire room.

They were blocked with rocks that threatened to kill them had more and more short of breath, death would soon come, and they did not remain nothing but scream and, once again, Hilary heard that call, a pure stream of energy flowing beneath her skin, inside her veins.

She reached an hands and a sudden dust crumbled before her eyes and then create a third orange bulb that immediately was the cave continues to be the tumult, debris of items kept appearing before the eyes of the knight and guardians.

They had the constant impulse to rush in there and help the four princesses, Sapphira and Queen, and yet they could not do anything else but be terrified, mute before the massacre that gradually disappeared leaving room for each item.

«How many have arrived so far?» Boris needed to have a new confirmation, he knew that he would soon be the turn of Nadja and feared the intervention of Sapphira.

«It's up to the fire,» said Yuri, and just then red and black now merged into the fight in front of their eyes.

* * *

Inside the cave it was hot, the fire columns were fighting hard with each other without leaving anything to fire on black fire, and both are united against their owners. A pure magma column hit the center, yet away once the two princesses.

It seemed almost absurd what was going on, totally looked Sapphira her expression grim, she struggled against her element as if it could do no more, until the blonde tried to hit her enemy, fire on fire and finally realized. «Hit me, Sapphira.»

«What?» Said the curly perplexed «It is absurd»

«Hit me! I have an idea» yelled Nadja looked at the other girl.

Sapphira did not understand, did not want to hurt her and, above all, did not want to discover all her cards with an act that could be rolled her eyes and a flash of red fire was directed towards the curly but the black fire, however, in defense of her owner, leaving only fragments of shrapnel.

Nadja smiled mockingly, then assert seraphic: «Now do you understand?»

Sapphira nodded, waiting for Nadja tuned prepare the attack and the two enemies fires joined in a dance of death, leaving the others astonished girls. «What happened?» asked Julia totally confused.

«Two sides of the same coin, simple,» muttered Nadja, then winked to her old friend and added: «Thank you, Sapphira.»

* * *

Even Mariam was going to say more, when a clearing made of light and harmony appeared before their eyes, and immediately followed by a voice singing «Oh, sacred princesses come to bring light into the world stained by sacrifice.»

* * *

 _ **Space author**_ :

I'm sorry to have delayed all this time and I hope it will never .ppen more. I do not have much to say, I hope it was a delightful read and that your live is going fine. A special thanks to my lovely friends Kazumakun and Midnight sins 09 for your review!

See you soon and thank you for being here =)


	10. An unexpected betrayal

_**An unexpected betrayal**_

* * *

«It was a quite strange experience ... ouch! Take it easy» glanced Mariam angrily towards her boyfriend, she was trying to dress a number of injuries sustained in the damn cave.

They were all gathered in the vast living room of the actress's house but no one was able to mumble the word, even the girls who had lived the experience was decidedly odd to talk about it and the only account of the events was pure electricity flowing through their veins.

Sapphira even struggled to decipher all those feelings, but she knew that she could not give up or to be able to bend to her morale.

The girl's lips remained mute, and her eyes wandered as a terrified looking for an escape but could do was time to implement her master plan, while Mariam's voice filled her head, overlapping the images she had seen a few hours earlier. «It may seem almost absurd but we found ourselves in the same clear view years ago in Japan. The point is that all of us had the feeling of being really saw Eireen, Laksmi, Brigit and Aradia who confirmed everything,» the woman shook her head, she knew what was going to say somehow could destroy everything.

Every nerve of her body suddenly became tense, as her gaze was on an indefinite point of the knew that this was almost silly but it was still hurts to know that soon she too would have suffered the bitter fate of her friends and after that time there would have been no looked blankly before Nadja and then Julia. She did not want that secret was revealed to all against their assent, but the young Ivanova stood up and with silent voice took word.

«During the last attack, we were brought away a shred of me and Julia, the means and the next time it's up to the others.»

«Actually, the first victim was Hilary ...» added Julia distressed, then weave her fingers between those of Yuri. She needed her lifeline to keep from crying. «And that's why our powers do not respond perfectly to our power. We tried to seal them in is, now we can use them but it could happen something very, very bad. »

«I will not be the next victim, don't look around the real point» Mariam struggled to accept what seemed like a death sentence. loosely she laid her head on Ozuma's shoulder basking for a moment of their contact, as long as it was the young man to take the floor. «We will prevent it, whatever the cost »

But the water princess shook her head weakly, aware that any attempt would have been nothing but a huge waste of energy. «You think that would serve to anything?» She asserted with sour irony giving him one full of anger eyes. «It will not do, it is useless and there is also a reason more than our fragments can not help it but at the same time can make us of everything. They need our powers to create a kind of Universe Key. Maybe, just protecting me, we risk losing the land, air or fire» the girl reached for Sapphira, waiting for her to curly look at the fingers of the princess with a strange look, she knew exactly what it was that gesture, yet she was not even prepared to accept the hand of a person who would soon betray voluntarily.

She felt inquisitor Kei's eyes as blades ready to hurt her, and instinctively accepted the contact with the princess, who still uncertain said. «Sapphira will be the only person who will be able to locate the fifth princess ... _whoever she is»_

«I do not understand,» Yuri said with an icy tone, «why you are starting from the assumption that you'll lose your powers? It's pathetic to think! »

«Because it's the truth, could fight soon against a new enemy»Julia struggled to understand her own words that made her heart bleed eroding her skin to the center of her body.

All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, and she did not like at all what would happen.

«Put very simply: it is what will happen must be ready for anything» added Julia with a veil of sadness in her voice.

Mariam stared Nadja for a moment, only to mention a very weak confident smile. «We talked about it before and neither of us is willing to surrender. Tomorrow we go to Japan »

* * *

Tokyo's sky suddenly became dark, sinister, completely covered by a blanket of dark clouds that covered the entire air was heavy, completely soaked sulfur smell, the wind blew with brutal force, to the point of forcing the flight of all travelers enclosed within the glass, guys were closed group, huddled with each other in an attempt to keep safe compartment princesses, suddenly the light faded, the airport seemed immersed nell'innaturale twilight of the day, when he followed a violent roar that shook the fragile walls and only moments later followed a new roar followed by the loud noise of mandates shattered glass.

It was like watching a disturbing domino effect that they was leaving only devastation and were screams, wounded and blood, the wind now blew the building now destroyed in half and only then Mariam had the courage to look up while her hair moved anywhere.

«Something is changing out there» she murmured, squeezing into a tight protective was shaking, she had took only a moment to sense the change of the states elements but merely exchange one scowl toward the water princess, only to bow her head when she realized that her friend had come to the same conclusion.

«We're like mice in a trap» said Nadja terrorized.

At the exact moment when the Russian finished the sentence crashed through a fiery tongue a glass wall up to demolish the other side, injuring and throwing the whole group anywhere. None of them was willing to give up that way and a second attack shattered another wall at the exact moment when Julia tried to get up, making rotolore for several out there was waiting like a cat that preys come out of the den.

Stay in there would be meant increasing the number of victims, get out would be ... unpredictable.

The glass rain continued with extreme violence, bloodstains smeared the floors, turning everything into a set of screaming, death and could no longer abide by the inferno, she knew she had to confront her fate but the exact moment when she tried to turn a wooden arm and mud through the last wall left standing amid the rubble and only for a poor second the guys managed to get out.

They were trapped, totally exposed to the four girls exchanged a meaningful look, and for a second a rainbow of colors destroyed the darkness.

The four girls came together in heaven, looking down what was happening. There were only those arms made with their elements but also monsters created from nothing accompanied by mysterious a snap and a flash of energy struck it in the girls. Brambles sharp they affirmed their ankles, dragging them brutally down, in four specific points.

They screamed in pain when their backs touched the ground, and only then sensed that they were and wounds had already covered their bodies, leaving the four princesses out of breath in a chaos without end.

Ozuma had never known what it was terror, yet he found himself stare when he saw something sticking Queen that was protecting Nayra, without wrist time addition, he evoked the earthly form of his power bit and the flames enveloped in a protective cage, the girl and the baby but not intoxicated even a moment to react that lightning struck it about him.

For a brief moment he thought that everything was going to end and only a few moments later he had the courage to open them, finding themselves safe. They live. «What ...?» He stammered confused, then he looks up, smiling slightly toward Mariam. «Don"t lose your concentration ...» she said severely, and then fly towards him with tears in her eyes. «Thank you for saving her. Get Nayra and go away, please,»

«I can not, you ...» he had not the courage to leave her there, it was too much and shook his hand with fear, and then leave a faint kiss on the lips. «You must do it»

Mariam would have liked to go even from Nayra, she was crying. It hurt but she could not do otherwise. She waited for a few seconds, waiting for her boyfriend sped away with their baby girl. A wave of energy hit her brutally behind, fell to her knees between screams of pain.

Immediately, she was struck once again and dug her fingers into her palm. It seemed that she had just received a whiplash injury, then another and another, until she managed to roll on ste same, remaining stunned. «You!»

An insane laughter and the bad blood froze in her was transformed Sapphira, who looked at her with hatred. Curly tilted her head to the side, and then harden the lips in half sinister smile. «I really believed that I would have helped you? You're just a poor deluded, doll»

Mariam gritted her teeth, she felt something break in her chest that had left an angry river running through her began to launch bursts of energy at maximum power, consuming every scrap of her energy wasted in vain. Suddenly she returned to wearing normal clothes, everything happened quickly and a chill enveloped her completely, and then drag it her, everything went black, there were only dark light sparks hitting her skin, causing her to moan with hit her chest, had the feeling of something that penetrated into her heart, it looked like a thousand needles and spines that were destroying her body and suddenly heard the sound of a tear, a sudden tear of spirit and body that made her had been ripped from her chest with brutal force, and suddenly everything became dark, falling back to the ground unconscious and only a few moments before hitting the asphalt Julia rushed on her, saving her friend from certain death .

«Mariam? Mariam, get well!» Julia does not know what to do. Her fingers were stained with the blood of her friend who slowly opened her eyes, watching the Spanish with confused eyes. «What happened?» Mariam looked at her wounded hands with uncertain look, she still had the feeling of faintness but could not surrender throughout the war.

Julia dodged abruptly, swayed slightly and tried to summon her powers. Nothing, failed. Julia looked at her coldly, betrayed only by her eyes veiled by tears barely held. She lowered her head. «I can't make it…»

A water cone struck Julia and dragged down even Hilary and Nadja, too distracted by the sudden quiet moment. Sapphira was in front of them accompanied by a boy that none of them recognized.

Nadja gritted her teeth, but a monster hit her shoulders, tossing it a brief moment she thought she had lost control of her body but with a quick motion of her wings was able to stop, leaving a counter spell to Sapphira who was already fighting against Julia and Hilary. The false friend roll for several meters, then doing a jump.

She looked at the blonde with cynicism and at the same time the two threw a spell against each and black flames clashed for several moments, both felt their body trembling, totally exhausted from energy consumption, as long as two violent screams attracted the attention of Nadja, who immediately was caught by her spell and to Sapphira, finding herself at her once again transformed with regular clothes and a black limbo immediately wrapped her heard the distinct voices of Julia and Hilary, feeling their presence.

Sharp claws seemed to get into their skin, and, once again, were taken from their powers and Sapphira witnessed the terrible scene with cynical coldness, by saving the girls with a spell in disguise to avoid being discovered by her allies, conscious of the fact that all she had been.

* * *

 _ **space author**_ :

These are the ideas to which I have always said that someone will want to kill me, but there's more, I swear. Sapphira was and she is a traitor but I can not say anything else, there will be absurd things that are coming but I think that soon this story will have an end, missing very little!

See you soon.

And a very special thanks for two special friends: Kazumakun and Midnight Sins09, thank you for your support, it mean so much for me. I love you guys 3


	11. Never give up

**_Never give up_**

* * *

It had spent a month since the tragic event, a dead month and painful fact of asphyxiating and burdened silences as mute death sentences. Life was going on, the girls tried to be strong, yet they avoided discussing the future of the world and of what it would , all were reaching the peak of the more restless torment that often resulted in outbursts or mute silence bitter taste.

It was no good to go back to California, just all four princesses had taken the easy way: the escape from 's hands were wrapped around Mariam's hair , holding the head of the girl who was still spewing once.

She had tears in her eyes, burning throat, completely dry and pungent. Both warned footsteps but did not give us weight. The actress tried to clean up quickly, while Julia opened the bathroom turned back to the girl and saw her on the floor, with her knees to her chest and her head buried in her legs. Blink of an eye the awakened from her trance, and then worried kneel beside her. «Yesterday you fainted on the set, now you threw up ... what's happening?»

Mariam's gaze was steeped in sadness but soon became more turbid. «You don't know nothing, you have not seen anything, okay?»

Julia gently stroked her forehead, ached to see her friend in that state, but knew she could not do anything to help her, but was stunned when she saw the tears scratch her friend's face. «All right, I'll do what you want only if we go to a doctor»

The girl picked up the handkerchief that Spanish was holding out, dying lips nervously. She did not know what to say or do, then simply look out the window with confused look. «In any case there is no where are hurt too.»

Mariam abruptly threw open the bathroom door and Julia followed her into the kitchen, screaming behind the girl. «It is not normal, not at all! All of us except you, we're fine»

«Julia, keep the secret for you!» Said Mariam with a hysterical tone, then stop suddenly. The eyelids blinked in them there was Ozuma who was watching the two girls curiously. «What is happening?»

«Nothing!» Said Mariam now but Julia immediately passed her, watching the boy uncertainly. «Mariam was bad yesterday and today !.»

The looks of the two girls meet with hatred, both were challenging with a full gaze of anger, until Ozuma reached the two women, tugging at his girlfriend with anger and concern. «How long has this been going on?»

Mariam crossed her arms under her chest, her eyes were cold and distant and every way she was impregnated with poison, «None of your business»

«It will need never my business, right? Look at you, you are more and more strange, sour and nervous. Life goes on and we hold to find a solution»

She furrowed her eyebrows and made pop tongue. «Tze, now you claim to be able to find a solution. You really think you know how I feel?»

«I do not know but I have eyes I also» it hurt him to see his girlfriend in that state. Mariam saw fall lower and lower, toward total self-destruction. She was increasingly dull, distant and far away. She not joking with him any more, nor had raised a steel wall that seemed indestructible and Ozuma wanted to find light in the darkness.

«You have not lost you the powers! You was who has ceased to be what it was without a brought Sapphira but I trusted her! It's my fault, not yours!» She trembled with rage exploded violently, her gaze was impassive despite his heart was wet with tears of blood.

«It's not my fault, either your! You can not accuse me of that!»

With an abrupt gesture she broke free from the grasp of Julia, then pushing her boyfriend. «It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault. Can you say just say this? I hate you, I hate the way you do! Did you understand? I hate you!»

Ozuma felt guilty. If only he had not left her alone that day maybe nothing would have happened. «Do not be stupid, reasons rather!»

«It's easy for you! For you it's always been easy. I'm sorry, but you can not understand how you feel» she shouted still trying to run away but he stopped her by the wrist and their eyes meet for a second until the close became weaker and weaker, now Mariam there was no more nothing to ran upstairs, closed the door violently while her back was sliding along the wall and her eyes filled with tears, conscious of the fact that they can not do anything more, venting all the pain that consumed Ozuma was confused, rejected the idea of watching Julia but the only thing he was able to say: «Is it really my fault?»

Julia sat in a chair, shaking her head in confusion. She does not even know what to say, and after a long time tried to restore order in the chaos that reigned in her mind. «She need to takes her time ... it's all too hard for now!»

* * *

The room was in total chaos, various clothes and object were scattered untidily on the bed, even on Boris, paper balls had formed a carpet on the floor, while Nadja kept going back and forth with nervous steps, scattering around other objects for her. She could not understand how everything was possible, and yet it was not normal.

She thought and thought about that day. By now it was an obsession, a constant thought, and the only thing Nadja could think of was that something was wrong.

Boris could not take any more. Now were days that the situation was got out of bed and grabbed her by Nadja's hips, downloading her abruptly on the bed. «That's enough, I am exhausted!»

The look of Nadja was suddenly empty and off, felt her eyes pinching and started to bite her lip to hold back tears. «What should I do?»

«I do not know, maybe we should clean up?» He said ironically, and then cast off the fingers with the girl, looking into her eyes.

Her gaze was clear, yet Nadja seemed to have the courage to look him in the eyes. «I do not know, everything has become so ...»

«Complicated? Confused? Difficult?»

«I never could choose the most appropriate words» head became heavy, then dropping onto the bed. The ceiling was the only place she could watch as the tears streamed down her face. «I'm thinking about Sapphira, I hope she is well»

«She did this to you! How can you think about things like that?» yelled Boris angrily, while Nadja wiped away tears. «She have allowed this but we would be dead if she did not cast a spell. There is something is wrong but do not know what»

Boris was silent, merely tighten Nadja against him. It was hurt to see her girlfriend in that state, but would stay next door, ignoring the fact that Kei was listening to everything.

Soon it would burst the biggest problem that would change the fate of the game.

* * *

Hilary could not me more than that situation debilitating. Whenever she could regain her life, this became elusive as a breath of the incident had the distinct feeling that she had lost everything, even herself.

Long had pretended that everything was fine, did not pay even a tear, focusing solely and exclusively on the books to study.

Foremost was the only one to understand that she should not surrender. She must not give in to turned to a look out the window and the door of her room, she saw Takao who was pretending to knock, snatching a half smile. «It is from our room,» she said in a joking tone and the boy came into the room, abruptly shutting the heavy tome university, then take her hands. «Now come with me"

A few minutes later they found themselves on the beach, the sun was slowly dipping into the water and the sky was colored pink, red and orange, the salt stung the nose and feet sank into the sand. «Close your eyes, tell me how you feel» whispered the boy. A single word escaped her lips. The student said: «Freedom ... but what do you want to tell me?»

«All or nothing, right? This is your motto,» he whispered in her ear. Takao knew what Hilary cared to give our best and knew that acting like a fool, pretending that everything was going well it would do no had to put aside his usual idiocies and be the rock of her woman.

She smiled sweetly, moving the sand with her feet. «I think it's useless to fall for what has happened. Our group is falling apart but there must be a solution»

«Yes, it is likely. I know, like back to the cave or take tests of courage. Stupid things like that, I think,» he said with a tone 's eyes widened for a second, then she jump into the arms of the young, falling both on the wet sand. «But you're a genius» dhe shouted enthusiastically dragging, but Takao had not realized what he had done. «What happened? I do not understand»

«Hurry, we have to tell the others!»

* * *

Dinner was a mixture of tension and glares vitriolic, no one dared to break the eerie silence that dominated the dining room usually very felt the weight of ring in his pocket and a boulder on the heart, Julia shuddered, was the only one to say a word, Kei looked grim at Nadja and Boris, waiting for their confession, Mariam and Ozuma were facing each other and not even looked into eyes, Hilary, instead, she ran her eyes over all, waiting for the right moment it never seemed to was Ozuma to break the silence, asking his girlfriend: «Can you walk the salt?»

She did not even look in his face, sliding the container on the table.

«Thank you»

«As always you have to have control over everything, right?»

«And you…»

«Stop it!» Cried Hilary slamming her hands on the table nervously. «Me and Takao, indeed, have found the solution! Remember? We left the cave fragments of energy, we could go there and take it!»

«Hurrah» Mariam said with false enthusiasm, «Let's kill ourselves once again»

«At least she has found a it will work, so you'll end up being Miss sympathy»

The actress gave him a withering look, instinctively trying to Nadja and Julia. The Spanish had overcome the crisis for a long time, but the thought of being able to still get her powers excited her and terrified at the same time. «It is a plausible solution, point is that something is still too weird »

Nadja looked at her empty glass, and only then noticed the sharp look of Kei and not served the other to guess that he knew. «I did that spell to prevent hurt us»

«Of course, even heed to that ...» Mariam looked Nayra, remembering not to say bad words, but unfortunately it was Dunga to add that word. «I mean, that bitch is a bitch acting like bitchy»

«How many times are you going to repeat that word?» She admonished Mariam, closing the ears of her daughter.

«Which? Bitch?»

The girl rolled her eyes, then turned attention to Nadja. «I think so too. There was something if anyone knows anything, speak now,» no one replied, and, once again, the actress began to play with her food, ironically whispering: «Well, no one says anything»

Ozuma looked at Mariam with an expression nervous, uncertain whether to speak or not. «I have got to know it and believe it is not bad. I just have premeditated everything for personal purposes»

The noise of a chair caught their attention, while Mariam got up, throwing her napkin on the the feeling of nausea and disgust had attacked again, then add annoyed, forgetting the phone on the table: «I'm going to vomit»

It took several minutes before the situation returned normal and Yuri felt the tension grow more and did not want to make a suggestion a hurried way, but the words it had learned seemed to vanish into thin memory, forget.

With a casual gesture rose from the table, inserting the CD player the song played entirely to plan that Julia loved the most, all the lights went out and slowly lit candles only, only creating a play of light and shadow. « will never kneel, this is clear,» he said in a trembling voice looking gaze of his girlfriend, unaware of what would have been difficult to control everything. Julia did not understand yet, struggling to comprehend the words of her boyfriend. «I remember the first time I saw you at the bar years ago and the first thing I thought was that you were beautiful and fate would have you, we got 's been years and in addition to beautiful, now I know you're strong, intelligent, sweet, clumsy, hysterical, crazy, sensitive, determined. You're complicated, but you're perfect, you're perfect for me, for what you do at work, orer who you are. I want to marry you»

Julia's heart jumped in her throat and jumped back down, do not know what to in the eye of the storm, she tossed and stirred cling to Yuri's neck, kissing her lips softly as tears streamed down her face, before yelling: «Absolutely, certainly, wonderfully yes!»

Both could not believe what was happening, kissing again more deeply, two souls who had found peace in one.

* * *

It was after midnight and Ozuma was still in the living room alone, had no desire to go to her, not after what had happened. He looked at the ring he had bought for her with empty and off without any kind of expression, sure of the fact that he had run too. «I don't need you too» he whispered, putting the ring back in its box, and then run it on the couch.

«Instead it is a really nice to her, maybe it calmed down»

Julia's voice made him turn. «Now you also know my secret» he tried to joke him while Julia gathered custody, taking a seat next to the guy who let out a heavy sigh. «I wanted to do things right this difficulty, I managed to get a job today, I wanted that everything was fine and instead do not even know if I was left or what we are»

Julia held back a yawn, and then touch the hair of him. «It's a beautiful thing, however. You have to give her time to digest everything. Today was not really angry with you. She was angry but she is angry with the word and that's know, and you already know that you probably now above arguing with her»

He rolled his eyes, only to mention a smile. «She's probably beating a pillow, namely »

«See? You know her well and you know that for a dispute not ruin everything you are building» A heavy yawn escaped from the lips of Julia who immediately rubbed her eyes: « I'm going to bed, otherwise Yuri kills me,» she took his hand, pulling it up, and then give him a slight blow to so thrust on his shoulders. «Come on, go to her, have agoodnight, sweetheart»

The young man was left alone for a few seconds, he felt inexplicably lighter and free and quickly walked toward the stairs when the sound of a phone made him go back and only then noticed that it was Mariam's phone away, it was not right to invade the privacy of his girlfriend, and yet it was strange that someone calls at that hour.

He came back to pick up the phone, but the call was over, leaving only the design of an envelope on the screen but, again, the phone began to ring, showing a completely unexpected covered his mouth and nervously ran his finger on the display and a male voice came to his ears.

«It's me, Jordan! Since we went out together, I did nothing but think of you! »

Ozuma eyes widened. He could not believe what I was hearing, everything had suddenly fallen on him and a sense of bitterness struck him across the face, has found himself again before a bitter reality. «Jordan, Mariam has forgotten the phone» he fell on the couch rubbing his tired eyes. «And above all, I ask you not to call my girlfriend,» he added through clenched teeth.

There was an unreal and heavy silence, broken only by the sound of gold breaths. «Ah, now is she your girlfriend?» asked ironically Jordan, then burst into laughter, amused. «The last time I saw her after work she did not think that way at all»

The blader immediately wanted to break off the conversation, but knew he had to remain calm and not give in to provocations of she could not have betrayed him, it seemed all so absurd and completely false. «I do not believe you»

Again Jordan laughed. «Maybe you should check our messages. I can tell you that between me and her there was something more than a kiss. Give it up, Mariam is mine and always come back to me. It's just a matter of time»

«Go fuck yourself, asshole,» he closed the phone, then tossing it on the sofa. The forces seemed to fail him for a long time, he did not even know if those words were true. Check the phone of his girlfriend would be a serious and very dangerous act but something prompted him to go and see, maybe he also understood the reason Mariam was dismissed in any way for several grabbed the phone looking at the blank screen for several seconds with a still uncertain gaze was all automatic, and in a moment he found himself reading the forbidden conversations of his girlfriend, falling inexorably in the cruel Jordan's trap.

* * *

 _ **space author:**_

 ** _Hello everyone! in this story, I wonder if there will ever be a real joy for our characters._**

 ** _The next chapter will close a little the circle of bad luck, adding more bad luck lol. I'm kidding XD but you will see a beautiful thing for me._**

 ** _now it is almost, so stay tuned! Thanks to be here!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Your evil Carmen_**


	12. Of suspicious and diamonds

_**Of suspicious and diamonds**_

* * *

He felt tired, with no energy. The will to live seemed to have been stripped away as she climbed the stairs with a slow pace and heavy. The heart was bleeding and it hurt, she had been branded with a tattoo of a truth that he never wanted to know.

Ozuma was at the door of what had been his bedroom, his hand touched the does not even know if it would go in there and make a scene to ask an explanation.

He felt revulsion and did not even have the courage to face, to close their history now seemed just a whim of a spoiled child. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips and firmly pushed the door saw only the unmade bed and opened the door of a private bathroom, he was able to hear loud noises, looked like someone very violently coughing and vomiting, and without further ado peered through the door.

Ozuna was speechless when he saw Mariam near the toilet that she, was really vomiting, looking pale and tired face and still wearing his girl tried to get up with difficulty, and then collapsing on the wall with tears in her eyes, and only then noticed the presence of her boyfriend.

«What happened to you last night?» she asked angrily, reassembling his figure. She reached the sink, repeatedly rinsing the mouth and face, while with one eye watching Ozuma that seemed to be waiting for did not tolerate that kind of behavior, she hated those who fled from the confrontation and had been waiting in the room all night.o

«Are yu okay?» He asked coldly. Ozuma wanted to keep his distance before her deal with it and permanently close their relationship, but that thought quickly faded when he saw her keep her was not well and needed help without further ado went after her, weight lifting and then download it on the bed.

He stroked his forehead with a worried look, it hurt him to see her weak and helpless, yet something still did not go well, as if everything was terribly unfair.

Mariam looked at him with tears in his eyes, yet she wanted to persist in hiding her weaknesses. «I'm fine»

He shook his head. «You're not OK. It is not the first time, it is days that goes on this story »

In response, she tried to get out of bed immediately, but he pulled her down, forcing her to look into his eyes. «Listen to me, now stay home and do not want to hear complaints, understand?»

«I would ... if only I knew where I left the phone» she whispered, biting her knew that phone was hiding her secret and if it fell into the wrong hands everything would collapse. Her face was apparently relaxed, yet she tortured her hands, letting out a clear sign of nervousness that concealed.

Ozuma looked down. It was time for the truth. He took the phone pocket and handed it to his girlfriend without further ado. «You have forgotten it on the table last night»

The young woman bit her lip as her fingers touched the hand of the young man, and then look down guiltily. Mariam could not look into his eyes after what happened with Jordan. She felt the heavy gaze of her boyfriend staring warily, waiting for a looked at him for a moment, and then bringing his lips to her looking for a kiss.

The contact was bitter, veiled by a strange sadness, while hie hands touched her face remain silent. «Yesterday I was out, but there's one thing you do not know… I did a big mistake»

Ozuma stared impassively, he did not seem to feel any emotion, then just bow your head to the side with doing cocky and arrogant, saying scornfully: «A serious mistake.I know what you're talking»

For Mariam was a blow, for a brief moment gasped looking for words that seemed not to want to come out of her mouth, glued to the vocal cords. She not looked down even for a second. If everything had to end, she wanted to do it head-on and with dignity. «Ah, you know?» she asked ironically, «Let me guess: Jordan called and you answered. I do not think you're going to check the messages even »

«How could you kiss him after what to do to you? And you're not limited only to this!» Was the rage to talk completely impetuous and violent. Every word was pure poison mixed with hatred. «Just you who accused me that I have betrayed your trust. I do not tell you even know what you are, not even worth the effort»

With a leap she got out of bed, went before him with an anger in her eyes glow. «And what would I be? Come on, tell me»

In response even he caught up, both looked at each other for several seconds. «What are you? You're a bitch that illusion, you made fun of me for almost two months!»

She backed bitter, stung eyes, those words were toxic enough to poison her. Impulsively she tried to slap him but her hand remained locked in half, then let it fall to her body to the door and as soon as her hand reached the handle, her face full of tears, turned to him, a hint of a wry smile. «He kissed me, and it was he trying to get me into bed with force. I managed to run away, I do not know how and I fired it haunts me,» she applauded sarcastically, and then dry her face with her palms. «You always will believe in him, not me. Maybe not really worth go ... at least you haven't told me that I'm a slut»

The confusion came the words, barely managed to connect everything. Mariam reached quickly, he just wanted to hug her and ask humbly apologize but she stopped him. «Do not move, I do not need. I felt stupid, I missed you.»

«Hell,"he snapped reaching it, and then give a violent fist against the door, blocking the girl's movements. «The stupid I am, I belived again in Jordan for jelousy»

«At least you know of it,» she said sour looking away, but he grabbed her chin with two fingers, forcing her to look at him. Her heart jumped into hee throat and my legs began to did not know how to define the mixture of feelings that was crushing, causing her to break down the barriers. She narrowed her eyes, breathing deeply. «Two words of no use, Ozuma. I lost my powers, I forgot who I am ... and now I lost you»

«Marry me,» those words had come out suddenly from his lips, he did not even know why he did at that moment while Mariam continued to blink and stared at him with actress believed for a moment that she had lost control of her body and every faculty of speech, covered her mouth with one hand. «You're crazy»

He shook his head, his green eyes seemed to be chained to hers, his features hardened, now knowing that the answer would be negative. «You're wrong, I'm not crazy, nor do I want to tie you to me forever»

«Now you insult me, I've never accused of that,» she said, rolling her eyes. She had a great need for certainty in the darkness of those lonely days. Although she had already decided to let him talk and put her pride aside for a few minutes.

He held up a hand to silence wanted to keep going until the end, beyond anything that would be. «I mean I've been thinking for a while, it is a decision that I have evaluated several times because I love you and I will not spend another day of my life away from you. Marry me»

They stood for a moment without end, without a word. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying his seemed to touch the sky with a finger, completely discombobulated by the chaos of emotions that had caused a pang of pure love. They backed back, glued together with his hands clasped until you drop on the bed tearing both squealed in overthrew the situation, bringing her hands up to the head, weaving his fingers through hers.

He got back on his lips, then savoring the taste of her skin, and then look into her eyes, smiling against her lips. «You did not answer me»

«You're an idiot,» she said with an amused tone, seemingly cold, and then searched again his lips with her heart beating crazy and a lively feeling of serenity that made her feel good.

After all he was the only one that made her feel really slipped under her shirt, lifting the edges, her lips were pressed together again, separating only when she pulled it to him. «Absolutely yes»,

«Really» asked Ozuma hopefully

«No, I'm kidding,» she said ironically, however, was tremendously surprised and scared by the most beautiful thing that could gave her a scowl, surrounding the body of his girlfriend with both not definitely wanted to let her go, and then slide the lip of the collarbone to her ear, whispering with a mischievous tone: «And Now who's the idiot?»

Thrills of pleasure traveling along the body of the girl who always need to be with him, but suddenly pulled away, looking for something in the drawer of the nightstand, leaving complete disbelief and speechless Ozuma. «What the heck happened?»

But she did not hear him, while her hands ran quickly between the calendar pages. Mariam's heart skipped a beat and her already pale skin became even more white, and then suddenly turn around at him with eyes full of life and new fears, while a smile painted on her lips. «I think to be pregnant»


	13. Even in the darkness, shines the light o

**Even in the darkness, shines the light of a candle**

* * *

Suddenly her life had fallen back into the darkest chaos, she made her far from the desired time of happiness had again escaped, isolating her from everything.

In no time her life had been turned upside down, bringing it back in time when everything had become had tasted life, the sweet fragrance of friendship but everything had been ripped off and Sapphira knew she was the only culprit.

She walked through the streets of the Californian city with the hood of her sweatshirt pulled down over her eyes and headphones in her ears, letting the warm sound of music took her away from the darkness in which she a body slammed into her, both girls fell to the ground, and in that second cap slipped away, leaving her curly hair. «Be more careful, jerk»

The blonde girl batted her long lashes with disbelief. She could not believe she finally found her «Sapphira!»

A feeling of panic completely invaded the body of the half Russian , the look was frightened and sought an escape from the crowd, stepping back a few paces. She wanted to stay away from her. «Nadja!»

«Do you realize you ruined everything?» Pure magma flowed in the veins of the small Ivanova, long time had yearned confrontation and now that she had the opportunity she did not pass up.

Nadja jumped into Sapphira and suddenly grabbed her wrist, dragging it down. «I trusted you, but you are just a bitch»

The words were sharp blades that hurt her and tore, forced her to crash into a reality that tried to deny some time but an evil grin, false, appeared on the woman's face. She could not let her jump coverage that way, not now, not in that place where she knew she was being turn she yanked Nadja and her cold lips brushed her ear. «It was fun to manipulate you, to see you suffer and beg for mercy. The power there has never belonged to you».

The hand came up and hit her a resounding slap the Sapphira's cheek , Nadja eyes were savage portrait of anger, her own feelings had dulled the clarity and its could not believe that everything they had shared had become suddenly useless ... fake. «You're lying»

A slight chuckle escaped his lips Sapphira «Poor fool,» she said with an evil tone that traced the shrill sound of the metal, yet she felt bad at having to use that attitude, the only one still allowing her to stay alive, only Vorkov concession that had allowed her as a for the man was a means, a precious object to be preserved for its goals and she let him believe, let him do what he wanted until she would come the time of blood revenge. «No one really changes, you should know. Even at the time of the monastery was a weak »

It was at that moment that something was activated by Nadja in was certain that Sapphira was hiding something dark, a secret that only they knew. «You're acting for that reason, not deny it»

Sapphira took a step back, then another, and another until she found himself running through the crowd, wanted to get rid of Nadja and the comparison weight.

She remember the massacred and disturb the soul, could not afford to give in to provocations by Nadja yet. Her legs began to move faster to speeding faster and faster through the crowd.

Nadja did not want to lose it that way, not now that he could find a real solution to solve her felt empty, had the feeling of being hit by a sudden welter of emotions without end, she could not even understand why everything was happening again.

Vide dark again to the point of feeling chained by treacherous shadows of the confirmation that was enough to fall into oblivion while slowly slowed just managing to catch a glimpse of Sapphira profile further and further away.

* * *

She ran aimlessly or destination, she wanted to run away from everything, yet she knew she was trapped. Sapphira knew that she had a real escape route and for a brief moment she looked back, noting that Nadja had disappeared. She pitted in a street, unaware that this was blocked and only after several moments she turned around, noticing a figure hidden in the shadows. «You can't hide forever, Sokolova»

Sapphira'd know that voice anywhere, did not even need to look at the boy's face to see who it was. Sapphira did not want to let go to her temptations; she stood with the intent gaze, only to mention a bitter smile. «Well, Kei, you've discovered what my last name and then? You can not help me»

Kei broke away from the wall and gave her a half smile to dull girl. Nothing could stop him from his goals and would stop at nothing, not now that he had what he wanted. He walked toward her without looking away even for a moment, unaware of palpitations that was causing. «You did a good game and now how are you going to continue?»

«You don't know nothing about me. You know, you should be afraid of someone like me. A bitch is still a bitch and nobody likes someone like me,» Sapphira's voice was set, it seemed that nothing could dent the armor of ice that had been created, and yet more Kei approached and felt something break. His eyes were a magnet that attracted unconditionally.

«Vorkov killed your parents and you're only pretending to help him to steal all the powers obtained at the appropriate time. You're letting that four girls confront death for selfish reasons.»

Sapphira winced and Kei lost no moment to not notice the ripples of her face, that was the time to even sink his blade. «Nadja is your friend forever, and she herself will soon die because of you and Mariam, the only one that tried to believe in you and then there are Julia and Hilary who have tried to accept you into the group. See? Is it right to let them die in the cave?»

She stepped back a few paces, when the young man began to speak again. «You're a bitch, you say ... and yet you have a heart that makes you act in the right way. Vorkov killed your parents and those of Nadja to power, he used all of us for his purposes and you want to let him win. Who knows, one day you might have one too but so Uncle Tom, alone, die alone, too»

The arms fell to her sides, clenched her fists until the knuckles were white. Every word was dying like a flower helpless, but Sapphira did not dare to move or respond.

That time was heavy and full of emotions that raged deep, she wanted to erase with a sponge painful memories of a past that no longer wanted to live again but continued to brand focus its pale skin. «You know nothing about me, nothing. If those four idiots want to die, they can do it, I will not even save them»

He held out his arm to her and with light pressure on the wet cheekbone ran her thumb, caressing her skin.

«I do not beg people if you do not want to be saved. I would like to help»

They stood for a moment, sighs remained suspended in the air until Kei withdrew his hand. «The mission is tomorrow»

«I do not care,» she said falsely. Not even she could no longer understand what was right or wrong, everything had become gray and gloomy one more time despite the small light of a candle was beginning to lighten the darkness of those days left.

Slowly Kei pulled away from her up to her shoulders, he hated himseld for the failure that had been forced to cash out, leaving Sapphira in the passage of his thoughts.

The girl bit her tongue several times as she watched Kei away ... everything was becoming more complicated and time was always less.

* * *

The little hand of Nayra was among her mother's hair, trying to create some hairstyles without any success, but for her that game was fun, despite Mariam repeatedly complained of mild pain and nodes that the child was being created.

Her hair was sacred, a habit to which she could not give up and only a few people were allowed to touch it. She had a wry smile on her face, tired from the doubts that dragged on for several could tell that her life when she was happy and strangely quiet especially after the confirmation of the pregnancy test, yet something troubled her deeply: Nayra was a sweet little girl but flawed and the little girl difficult to accept abrupt changes, especially because, despite the presence of Jordan and Dasie, had always been just the two.

«Mom, when Oddan returns ?» The voice of the little girl looked Mariam away from her worries and sweetly smiled, then laid a hand on the couch, getting them to sit beside her. The slightly trembling hand passed through her dark hair of the baby,, moving away from the mind that name that still hurt. «I do not know, I do not think that will be very soon»

Nayra's eyes darkened, and his lips curled, until a brilliant idea crossed her mind by shining her emerald eyes. «But you can call him!»

«No» she shooked her head, «I can't»

«Why?» asked again Nayra with a sad look, causing in the actress a vague sense of terribly selfish to close any kind of relationship with him, she ignored what would have resulted in Nayra the sudden absence of Jordan and now she was paying the consequences.

She felt in cornered, hounded into a corner where she had no way to escape. Mariam got off the couch, kneeling in front of the child so that she could look into her eyes.« Listen, I'll talk to Dad about this and then we'll call Jordan, okay?»

Nayra put her finger in her mouth ready to hold back the tears that itched her eyes, then nodded weakly holding out her arms toward Mariam looking for a hug.

«You are my love, you know?» Mariam's voice was broken, she felt so weak and helpless seeing her daughter suffer that again she had made a mistake and did not know how she would solve everything. She tortured my hands for a few minutes and teeth bit into her lips, then turned her eyes on the child. «Love ... if in a few months were to get a little brother or sister, you'd be happy?»

Nayra looked at her angrily, then scream in a shrill voice: «No! So you want more love to him!» With a leap cat Nayra fell off the couch, and then run away to the garden being chased by Mariam who suddenly surrendered, leaning her back against a wall to slide up on the floor with a glazed look.

«Leave her alone, she takes time,» the gentle voice of Julia forced her to maintain control until the Spanish sat down next to her, surrounding the shoulders of the girl in a half hug. «I'm getting married, you're pregnant ... I would say it is perfect, right?»

«No, Julia, it is not. Nayra is my whole world, and all I do is disappoint her. I removed a father for almost three years now also Jordan ... I do not know what to do, I am a failure»

Julia looked down and suffered a river of emotions invaded her mind doing bleeding wounds never closed, clutching as she could between her friend's arms. «But I would be proud to have a mother like you, face to Nayra, you fight every day for her... my mother does not even know how I am,» her voice was bitter, but on her face there was only emptiness, the portrait of the pain that now nor he could express.

«Now I understand better my mother ... I know it's not easy but I fear for this child, I fear for Nayra and what's going on after all that has happened»

«You're not alone, I'm here with you» murmured Julia moved, and then getting up abruptly pulling up too Mariam. «Unfortunately I can't understand you completely, I know it is not easy but Nayra sooner or later will be happy»

Hidden behind a wall Ozuma was watching the whole conversation, he did not even know how he should act, and yet he felt guilty. He wanted the new baby, she wanted a family, but for the first time he realized how little he knew only seen those few pictures on the walls or the video on mobile Mariam seen secretly despite knew them by heart, while Jordan practically knew every detail of her.

Contact him would have been the right thing but not wanted. He could not jeopardize her relationship again

«If now I wrote to Jordan would make a mistake and I can not hurt Ozums again ... not now that all is well.» That phrase seemed to comfort him, was good for his soul and perhaps had to start some sacrifices including forgetting pride only for love. «I mean that I love him, but Jordan could still do some shit and I want to avoid quarrels ... I was enough to stay away from him for all these years and I love him ... remember, Juls, you've never heard this»

«Too bad, I heard it all,» hissed Ozuma coming out from his hiding place, only to mention a weak smile. «The two of us will talk with Jordan ...»

Mariam moved her lips to say something but he shut her with a wave of his hand. «I understand everything, but do not thank will talk with Jordan but I am Nayra's father, not him and not expect him to go out of her life, but from your yes, we both know what happened the last time»

She rolled her eyes, she seemed to revive an annoying dejavu but did not agree with the conditions of her boyfriend. «You the father and in all honesty Nayra might be influenced by this madman. Nayra comes first.a final call, then it will all end»

Slowly Ozuma approached, and then give her a gentle kiss in her hair, clear of the fact that he had found a realistic support in the words of Mariam and could not help but give her reason now was his turn to defend his family.

* * *

She had left the small shoes somewhere, jumping freely in the flower grass tickled her feet and the hot sun seemed to embrace her tenderly as his eyes lively admired the colorful flowers that decorated the outside of the villa.

Suddenly Nayra saw a big figure next to a palm tree and for a brief moment she had the instinct to escape, until a buzz caught her attention. A sly smile was painted on the lips of the child who instinctively shouted, «What are you doing here?»

Dunga shouted surprised while his Beyblade stopped at the foot of the child. He watched in horror when he saw her grab the object, then watch the giant with clever look. Suddenly it was not unpleasant, it was enough to take the top to change his mind. «Be careful, little kid»

Throughout Nayra swelled answer the offense cheeks, and then approach Dunga with mischievous expression. She brought a hand on her hip and Dunga could not help but classify it as a 'miniature Mariam', and then steal the Beyblade from the hands. «Your mommy does not taught you not to touch other people's things?»

«... I had a fight with mom, she stop to love me» murmured Nayra moving a bit of land with the foot, starting to sob. «Mom wants another child and will not want me anymore»

«Holy God, what I have to do,» he murmured kneeled next to the baby, then welcome her in an embrace, and only then he remembered the words of the child. «I'll tell you a secret, it remains just between us: one day you will be able to help your brother what do you want, play with you and want you very well»

«Really?» asked Nayra surprise, Dunga nodded slightly, then asked uncertainly: «So Mariam is pregnant?»

«What's mean pregnant?»

He gasped for a few seconds «Shit,» he muttered, scratching his head nervously, «This is a story that you'll know when you will grow up»

* * *

The clock ticked, produced a slow pace and cadence within the room, but Sapphira was highly irritating sound, wanted to impose herself to blame that pesky noise as a cause of her insomnia, but she knew that was not so. She rolled under the covers hiding her head under the pillow stifling a cry of despair.

Shw saw before her eyes the look of amethyst Kei and the words of the boy retraced hee mind, chaotic than it had ever been. The tormented and irritated her «The death of the girls will be because of you.»

Why? Whyof doubts always it had to be him? It was the only one to steal her weaknesses, to shake her moral as if hypnotized somehow.

She allowed him to manipulate it already that time at the bowling alley, then during the brief conversation under the trees when they led her to bond with the four princesses and, once again, albeit unconsciously was leading her toward the right choice. «It is not my job, not my job to tell them that they will not recover the powers in that way,» she murmured sleepily, and then throwing the pillow away and kicking off the covers. The look was facing the clock, it was only five a.m , missing only twenty minutes at the end of that paragraph lethal for girls.

«Vorkov killed your parents and you're only pretending to help him to steal all the powers obtained at the appropriate time. You're letting that four girls confront death for selfish reasons.»

Kei Kei, again and again Kei.

It had taken ten years to overcome that story and five others to implement her revenge, but the situation had got out of hand allowing petty feelings granted the iron logic of which had always boasted. She was attached to the ugly faces of the enemy and felt a warm feeling invading her whole body when she thought of Kei.

«These butterflies should be killed,» she said puffing, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a last time at the clock had to make a decision in a hurry.

* * *

The sun that morning appeared to be dead, there was not even a faint glow over the hill of the damn cave. Kei had preferred to keep quiet until the last second the existence of mortal danger, had hoped until the last second that Sapphira arrive there to turn the tide of the looked at the eyes of Nadja that seemed worried, then that of Hilary twitching nervously and finally to Mariam, cold and distant while detached voice kept time to the end of everything.

But the l boy mattered, was to eradicate from his mind the idea that Sapphira would come.

It was very strange to know the truth about her.a truth that had upset him and, at the same time, lit a bond that had not yet name.

«How long?» asked Hilary shaking hands Takao. That idea had been her insane and hoped that all would be well for once.

«Thirty seconds,» Mariam looked down on the mobile screen swallowing all fear. «This is our last chance ... if not ...»

Kei cursed mentally Sapphira, the only person who had caused a sense of guilt to the point of experiencing the words of the water princess as a death sentence. «... we will die and will be the task of the guys restore order"

«It's time,» hissed Nadja terrified heading for the four girls warned the cold freeze their bones, frightened by the unexpected that awaited. Suddenly a black beyblade cut them off and immediately turned to Kei ricerlui, the only person who could have acted that way.

Something seemed upset, she had a sudden desire to see behind a rock, Sapphira felt her body paralyzed, it was crazy, completely disproportionate action which had endangered all her hard work.

Julia watched take the Beyblade, only to hear what she said: «It's belong to Sapphira»

«Wow, so you're not as stupid as I thought» she said with a venomous tone reaching the girls and tore its top from the hands of the silence enveloped all those present completely astonished. They could not understand what was happening, not after the last events, till the amethyst Kei met the blue ocean of Sapphira, losing both in their thoughts.

He smiled mockingly, and then ask her a look of defiance. «I knew you'd come»

The woman pretended indifference, but she smiled at him, then looking for the girls look. «I think it's now time to tell you something ...»

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

 ** _what can I say? Actually I do not even know, I just know that my bitch is growing 3 and I officially left the ship between her and Kei, It's one of my insane ideas, and I know and I like._**

 ** _Although there are several reasons that lead me to want them together. in the next chapter there will be a big mess before the end, I think it will be the penultimate chapter and now everything should be clear._**

 ** _So, the penultimate chapter, the last chapter and finally the epilogue. really I do not know how to thank you for being here, for the support they give me forever._**

 ** _To be honest, I'm very happy with how this story is going, I'm happy to have it rewritten with a more mature style but also lighter, perhaps it was this that drives me to keep it going until the end._**

 ** _So, really, thank you for being here, exepecially Indigo Jupiter, Midnight sins 09 and Kazumakun 3_**

 ** _I love you!_**


	14. Hard revelation

**_Hard Revelations_**

* * *

That was not the first meeting they had in the living room and, probably, would not even the last, yet the air they breathed was saturated with dark emotions that they had no voice.

Everything was reduced to eloquent glances, seemingly insignificant gestures and random, but had nothing normal. Only silence was a sick silence that was polluting the lungs, which devoured everything from the darkest flames reducing all in smoke and ash.

A silence that discharged its poison in their minds, like a syringe that injected atrocious feelings directly under their skin, directly into the veins.

Nadja pursed lips nervously, her hands were in constant motion, tortured by seemed an absurd and paradoxical situation. She who until then had believed in Sapphira, now she was the one who doubted her. She had to snatch away the pain of an alleged treason and try to listen to what her friend had to say. Nadja coughed for a second, breaking definitively that absurd atmosphere that had been created. «I think it is time to are many questions with no response»

«I know» Saphira nodded sadly, then shrugged her shoulders. «I just do not know where to start»

Nadja looked at the girl with compassion, yet she could not suppress the burning sensation of raised an eyebrow in sufficiency, and then assert cynically: «Maybe you could explain to us why we would be dead entering the fucking cave. Maybe you could even explain to me why you waited until the last second to appear» she diverted her gaze to Kei, adding with a cautionary tone:« And you do not try to defend her or you have to go all the way »

Sapphira gasped for several seconds, she knew the exact moment when she would finally say a word everything would change and she would have lost control of everything, yet was forced to surrender, bent by the hostile stares of those who finally she could call friends. «You'd be dead because the power balance would have no do not have the powers and your items would not have recognized you. And before someone asks: the powers could be back»

«I wonder who is the cause,» said Mariam dismissive. She had to listen to her instincts and not become attached to Sapphira. The annoyed not have control of the situation and not knowing what to had the distinct feeling of living in a perpetual vicious circle that turned on itself, returning to the starting point.

And it was precisely the problem: once again she had nothing to rely on, no theory that would lead to recovery of magic.

«Mariam!» warned Julia severa but Sapphira held up a hand and shook her head. «Never mind, she's right»

«But you said we can recover them ... and maybe I'm making a mistake but I trust you»

Sapphira widened in surprise and a shy smile appeared on her face, muttering softly, «Thank you»

«Don't thanks» said the actress acidly, still hesitant about her choice very risky. «I just want you to answer two questions: How can we recover the powers and why have you betrayed us»

«You can't tear something that is part of us,» she said quietly, then added, «You have to dig in you, search for the source in your heart ... it's just that Vorkov does not know.» Sapphira suddenly tensed, sensing a boulder on the heart, the hands trembled slightly and her throat seemed to be dry, completely unable to make sounds. It was so many years she had tried to forget, to pretend that the story did not exist but Sapphira knew it was impossible to suppress and hide a pain that wore silently and who destroyed her world. «As it was for Nadja, Yuri and Boris and in the past even for Kei, even I was brought to the monastery. It's just that ... it was different for were orphans, children sold to become soldiers and there was violence. I was young, I was fifteen when my parents were killed in front of my eyes ... they knew the secret of the four princesses and someone wanted to take possession of everything. I started stealing, I had nothing, and the more absurd when I met Vorkov. He raised me as a daughter and I trusted him, until six months ago I connected everything he had concocted all, he killed my parents for money and power, he tried to kill you years ago and I thought it was right, although the first time I was dying because of all who cares for an orphan? One evening I found a dossier were collected everything that was done to me. I ran away, after days and days of torture. But I was serving him alive. I, however, I just wanted to disappear and what better place than the village of Saint Shield? He did not know where he was ... a few months ago everything changed, I pretended to want to yes, I'm the bitch that made you lose power but I wanted revenge»

There was a silence broken only by the silent cry of Sapphira. That story seemed almost absurd and paradoxical but everyone knew that the story made sense, until, suddenly Sapphira added, «I should not say it but there was another person who knew everything: Alexandra»

Mariam blinked several times had never forgotten the name of her mother but had never uttered. Slowly she was forgetting everything, her voice, her face ... everything, yet felt the feeling of reliving a dejavu, had taken a step back in time. «My mother ... what does my mother in all this?»

«You already know»

The actress looked down and bit the inside of her lips, suddenly became tense, avoiding the eyes of her boyfriend. Ozuma could not see her in that state of total weakness.

She took a deep breath, modulating her voice seemingly calm. «Alexandra was not part of the resort but came there when she met my father. Since I assume that the name was Russian, although she has never confirmed. When she died I was seventeen years old ... so Vorkov could have taken time to find it, and even if it did you'd be safe in that village, but it's don't have sense»

«The more a thing is in sight and not known. I was safe because Vorkov believed that I would have no one ever accepted there ... Alexandra and my mother were sisters ... They knew this secret for years ... I want to ... "

«I do not know what it's like she was killed» she lowered her head and narrowing hee eyes with one hand covered her mouth. Ever wanted to relive the drama of those moments and all the internal conflicts that had to be was the princess of his village, the granddaughter of the head and fled away causing its total alignment from a life that had never belonged to the hilt. She had been blind.

She got clues under the eyes for years and only now was making sure everything was changed for one reason. Mariam narrowed her eyes, fighting back tears. «So we're related ... it's absurd! Definitely absurd»

«Trust me, it's also strange to me! Finding out that the person I most hated, it's actually my cousin is strange»

Mariam raised her head with a jerk, her eyes suddenly became empty but her lips moved slightly. «It remains a mystery: who is the fifth princess?» But she, of all people, was the only one to have an that question.

Nadja jumped. They had lost so much time looking for a solution to the entire puzzle to have forgotten and abandoned their research. «Damn,» she breathed discouraged «and what now?»

«I think we should continue to look for, it can not be that far away if we work as a team» said Sapphira with a calm tone, only to mention a smile, «and this time I want to work with you»

«Sapphira is right,» Mariam's voice was calm, but there was something terribly ominous in her tone of voice, until a strange smile deformed her face. «The fifth princess is you.»

* * *

 _ **Space author**_ :

Hello everyone, I know I have a delay of the date but, honestly, I have not the strength to write something.I lack the desire to write and do anything, but I decided to get to work and write this casino and with that I think will serve an extra chapter to finish everything but who cares? I do not know if and when I will update but I will, sooner or later.

So thank you all ...

See you soon


End file.
